Different Love
by Call Me Kimmy7676
Summary: Cinta itu banyak serta berbeda jenis, contohnya seperti mencintai keluargamu, mencintai sahabatmu, mencintai peliharaanmu, mencintai hobimu, serta mencintai mun dari semua ini Taehyung mendapatkan cinta yang paling berbeda dan...BERBAHAYA *Aku gak bisabikin summary, maklum author baru*
1. Chapter 1

Author :Kimmy

TITLE : Different Love

Rate : T

KOOKV ! Top! Jungkook, Bottom!Taehyung.

* * *

Udara sore ini sangat segar-walau agak sedikit mendung-, sesegar hati lelaki yang saat ini tengah duduk di bangku taman sambil membaca buku dan menyumpal telinganya dengan sebuah earphone bewarna putih, pemuda tersebut bernama Kim Taehyung, sosok manis yang sudah ada di taman selama 25 menit, dan sampai sekarang tidak pulang kerumahya, karena saat ini ia tengah membaca berderet-deret kalimat yang ada di dalam buku yang sedang ia seseorang yang suka membaca buku maka membaca buku adalah kegiatan yang menyenangkan, apalagi kalau membaca buku yang sangat tebal, pasti kau tak akan bosan untuk terus membacanya, malahan terkadang kau bisa membaca semua isi didalam buku hanya dalam waktu sehari, bukankah itu hebat ?

Terlebih lagi jika kau adalah Taehyung, pemuda yang suka sekali pergi ke taman memperhatikan anak-anak berlarian kesana-kemari sambil membawa balon atau sekedar piknik bersama keluarga, melihat para penjual es krim menarik perhatian anak-anak agar membeli es krimnya yang memiliki berbagai macam rasa dan warna, menatap bunga-bunga indah yang bermekaran, dan...Memperhatikan pria disana yang sedari memejamkan matanya sambil mendengarkan musik lewat headphone, paras tampannya yang mampu membuat semua kaum hawa bertekuk lutut memujanya, bentuk tubuh kekarnya yang tidak bisa di sembunyikan walau ia memakai sebuah kemeja berwarna putih, rambut hitamnya yang seindah langit malam, rahang tegasnya yang seakan-akan bisa memotong buah apel, bukankah ia tampak sempurna ?

Sudah beberapa lama ini Taehyung memperhatikan nya, walau begitu ia tak berani mendekatinya dan mengajaknya berkenalan karena ia tahu, orang tampan sepertinya mana mau didekati oleh lelaki biasa-biasa saja seperti tidak tahu sejak kapan ia memperhatikan lelaki berambut hitam legam disana, yang jelas ia tertarik padanya begitu ia melihatnya duduk bersandar di pohon itu sambil melukis di sebuah kanvas dan memperhatikan dirinya...

(Flashback)

Tampaknya langit sedang menangis, karena sudah jelas saat ini tetes demi tetes air turun dengan lambat dan membasahi atap-atap rumah, kebanyakan orang pasti akan diam di rumah, menikmati segelas teh hangat atau susu hangat dan memakai selimut didepan tv sambil menonton hal-hal menarik, berbeda dengan Taehyung, lelaki manis tersebut lebih memilih untuk berjalan-sedikit cepat-di tengah gerimis hanya untuk membeli beberapa cemilan untuk dirinya sendiri, walaupun begitu Taehyung tidak menyesal kok untuk pergi keluar dari rumahnya. Tak seperti kebanyakan orang yang akan mengeluh ketika baju mereka terkena setetes air hujan, Taehyung suka sekali bagimana tetes-tetes air hujan membasahi kaus dan kulitnya-serta rambutnya-, ia bersyukur karena hujan telah mengguyuri ia sampai di minimarket yang letaknya tak jauh dari rumahnya ia langsung berjalan dengan langkah cepat ke bagian khusus cemilan, matanya menangkap sebuah minuman kaleng coca cola dan sebungkus kripik kentang, tentu saja ia langsung mengambil benda yang telah di tangkap oleh indra langkah yang lebih santai, Taehyung berjalan ke arah meja kasir dan meletakkan barang yang ingin di belinya di meja kasir, penjaga kasir yang tengah berjaga segera menghitung jumlah harga yang harus Taehyung bayar, penjaga kasir yang bertag-name Oh Sangwoo itu segera mengatakan jumlah total yang harus Taehyung bayar, dan Taehyung pun dengan wajah yang tersenyum langsung memberikan uangnya di atas meja kasir, harapan Taehyung ia melemparkan senyumnya agar sang penjaga kasir lelaki itu juga membalas senyuman nya, namun ekspresi penjaga kasir bernama Oh Sangwoo itu tetap sama, kenapa dunia ini kini mulai pelit tersenyum ?

"Terima kasih..." Ujar Taehyung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, karena merasa suasana disekitarnya agak sedikit canggung.

"Terima kasih kembali" Balas penjaga kasir itu dengan nada datar, karena tidak mau berada di suasana canggung untuk waktu yang lama, akhirnya Taehyung keluar dari minimarket dan berjalan menuju rumahnya, entah sudah berapa lama ia ada didalam minimarket yang jelas sekarang ini air yang menetes dari langit sudah tak lagi mengguyur kota Seoul, saat Taehyung berjalan melewati taman favoritnya, tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia segera duduk di bangku taman kesukaan nya, walau bangku taman itu agak sedikit basah namun Taehyung tetap saja duduk diatasnya.

Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk menikmati angin yang berhembus lembut menerpa kulit dan menerbangkan sedikit rambut-rambutnya serta menikmati aroma Petrichor yang sangat menenangkan, karena terlalu asik berada dalam dunianya sendiri, saat ia membuka mata ia melihat seorang lekaki duduk di tanah basah dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di pohon yang batangnya juga agak basah, lelaki itu tampak sedang melukis di kanvas besar sambil sesekali menatap kearahnya lalu setelah itu kembali fokus menatap kanvas, apakah lelaki itu sedang melukis dirinya ? Atau Taehyung salah ? Tapi Taehyung jelas yakin kalau lelaki yang berada tak terlalu jauh darinya ini terus memperhatikannya, karena setelah sekali goresan ujung kuasnya lelaki itu melirik ke arah Taehyung, bisa jadi kan kalau lelaki itu melukis Taehyung...

Sudah beberapa jam lamanya Taehyung berada dalam posisi yang sama dan hanya memperhatikan keadaan di sekitarnya sambil sesekali bersiul kecil untuk mengurangi kebosanan -tiba saja lelaki yang tadi masih melukis di kanvasnya kini sudah berdiri dan membereskan peralatan melukisnya lalu membawa kanvasnya dan menatap Taehyung sejenak, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Taehyung dengan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya, apakah lelaki itu benar-benar melukis Taehyung ?

(Flashback End)

Aah~ kenangan itu, kenangan tentang bagaimana Taehyung mulai memperhatikan pria disana, sampai sekarang Taehyung masih penasaran tentang lukisan yang dilukis laki-laki itu, ia apakan lukisan yang ia buat ? Disimpan ? Dibuang ? Atau dijual ? Entahlah Taehyung tidak tahu yang ia tahu, yang ia tahu ia sadar kalau ia mulai menaruh perasaan pada lelaki tampan disana.

SET !

Pandangan mata mereka bertemu, dan untuk sesaat Taehyung merasa jatuh kedalam lubang hitam saat melihat mata segelap langit malam itu, namun tiba-tiba Taehyung sadar bahwa ia tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan lelaki pun langsung cepat-cepat kembali menatap buku yang ia baca dan juga menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus yang pernah ia makan saat pergi ke Busan, sudah berapa menit lamanya Taehyung memperhatikan lelaki itu ? 5 menit ? 10 menit ? Atau lebih dari 10 menit ? Kenapa ia bodoh sekali ! Seharusnya ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain kenapa ia malah tetap memperhatikannya seperti gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta ? Apa yang salah dengan otaknya sekarang ?

"Permisi..." Tiba-tiba indra pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara yang sangat menenangkan, dengan gerakan pelan, Taehyung menengok kearah sumber suara yang tadi tertangkap di indra pendengarannya, betapa kagetnya Taehyung saat menemukan lelaki yang tadi menangkap basah Taehyung menatapnya kini ada di sampingnya dan menatapnya sambil dengan tatapan mata yang teduh, nafas Taehyung terhenti karena melihat ketampanan lelaki itu dari dekat, ia saja yang sudah berumur 21 tidak memiliki wajah setampan itu dan badan sekekar itu ? Bagaimana lelaki berambut hitam itu memiliki segala kesempurnaan yang Taehyung inginkan jika ia deberi kesempatan untuk terlahir kembali ?

"Emm...Permisi" Kemudian tepat didepan mata Taehyung, ia melihat sebuah tangan besar melambai di depan wajahnya, apakah Taehyung melamun lagi ?

"Maaf, tapi...Bolehkah aku duduk di sini ?" Tanya lelaki itu sambil menggaruk leher belakangnya, untuk beberapa saat Taehyung terdiam dengan blank facenya dan kemudian saat ia mendengar kekehan kecil yang keluar dari mulut lelaki itu dengan cepat ia mengangguk mereka duduk berdua di satu bangku ditemani oleh keheningan, Taehyung merasa sebentar lagi ia bisa gila karena terlalu sering mendengar suara detak jantungnya sendiri yang semakin bertambah cepat, bahkan kini ia sudah menganggap dirinya mulai gila karena mana ada orang yang bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri tanpa menggunakan alat bantuan apapun ?

"Hari ini hari yang indah, bukan ?" Lagi-lagi lelaki berambut hitam itu mengeluarkan suaranya yang hanya dibahas anggukan oleh Taehyung, Taehyung tak pernah berbicara pada orang lain sebelumnya, bahkan pada temannya, karena ia tahu semua teman yang ia kenali tak mau berbicara padanya, siapa yang mau berbicara pada anak aneh seperti dirinya ? Hanya lelaki disampingnya inilah yang berani menghampirinya dan berbicara padanya, dan Taehyung bersyukur karena pada akhirnya seseorang mau mengajaknya bicara.

"Aku sering melihatmu ditaman ini ? Sepertinya kau sangat menyukai taman ini." Taehyung kaget saat mendengar kalau lelaki yang sering ia perhatikan juga menyadari kehadiran Taehyung di taman yang selalui menjadi tempat favoritnya, apakah lelaki itu juga sadar kalau Taehyung memperhatikan nya ?

"Apa yang kau lakukan setiap kali datang ke sini ?" Tanya pria itu sambil menengok ke ara Taehyung dan jujur saja Taehyung merasa detak jantungnya bertambah semakin cepat, dengan ragu-ragu Taehyung mulai membuka mulutnya hendak menjawab pertanyaan dari lelelaki yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"...Mem-membaca buku" Jawab Taehyung dengan malu-malu, sekali lagi ia mendengar kekehan kecil kecil keluar dari pemuda disampingnya, sebenarnya apa yang lucu sampai membuatnya terkekeh seperti itu ?

"Hei...Kau tak perlu malu seperti itu ? Aku ini orang baik-baik kok" Dengan mengatakan kalau ia orang baik-baik malah membuat Taehyung berpikir kalau lelaki tampan yang ada di sebelahnya bukanlah orang yang baik-baik.

"Buku apa yang kau baca ?" Tanya pemuda itu sambil sedikit melirik ke arah lembaran buku yang dibaca Taehyung dan agak mencondongkan tubuhnya kearahnya, Taehyung yang sadar kalau tubuh pemuda itu dalam jarak yang dekat padanya segera bergeser sedikit lalu setelah itu berdehem untuk menghilangkan suasana canggung yang serasa seperti sedang mencekiknya.

"Emm...Kau bisa membaca bukan ? Kenapa kau tak tinggal lihat cover depan buku ini ?" Tanya Taehyung, kata-katanya memang sedikit menyakitkan.

Namun sumpah demi apapun Taehyung tak bermaksud berbicara seperti itu, ia hanya berusaha menutupi perasaan yang sedang ia rasakan saat -laki yang duduk di sebelah Taehyung itu pun memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat cover depan buku yang sedang dipegang Taehyung, dan setelah itu membuka mulutnya dan membentuk sebuah lingkaran dengan mulutnya seolah mengucapkan huruf "O" tanpa suara, senyum itu kembali mengembang dan dengan senyuman yang agak berbeda lelaki itu menatap Taehyung lagi.

" 'Killing Me Softly', aku pernah membaca buku itu..." Ujar lelaki di sebelahnya yang langsung membuat Taehyung melebarkan matanya.

"Be-benarkah ?! Bagaimana akhirnya ?" Tanya Taehyung dengan mata berbinar-binar, sekali lagi lelaki di sebelahnya terkekeh dan langsung mencubit pipi Taehyung dengan tangan kanannya karena gemas akan sikap Taehyung, Taehyung yang pipinya baru saja dicubit oleh pria disebelahnya segera merona lagi.

"Ehehe...Akhirnya...Rahasia" Seketika saja binar yang tadi ada di mata Taehyung lenyap seketika, tergantikan oleh tatapan kecewa miliknya.

"Aku mana boleh membeberkan akhir dari cerita yang kau baca...Lagipula kalau aku membocorkan akhri kisahnya, kisahnya tidak akan seru lagi, bukan ?"

Benar juga, yah~ Taehyung mau tidak mau setuju juga dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda asing yang sampai sekarang belum memperkenalkan dirinya, apakah ia harus memperkenalkan dirinya dahulu ?

"...Emm, si-"

"Opps, sepertinya sebentar lagi hujan akan datang"

Belum juga Taehyung mengatakan kata yang ingin ia lontarkan, lelaki disebelahnya sudah berbicara duluan sambil menatap langit yang kini berwarna abu-abu, mungkin ia benar sebentar lagi hujan akan datang dan ini artinya Taehyung harus segera pulang bukan ?

"Senang berbicara denganmu, tapi kusarankan agar kau cepat pulang" Ujar pemuda berambut hitam tersebut.

Taehyung dengan senyum yang pertama kalinya ia tunjukan pada pemuda asing di sebelahnya segera berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah menjauh, namun sebelum itu ia sempat menengok ke belakang dan menatap lelaki yang sudah menjadi pusat perhatiannya, orang yang ia layangkan senyuman juga balik membalas senyumannya dan melambaikan tangannya mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Taehyung, Taehyung pun juga membalas lambaian tangan tersebut dan segera lari seperti remaja perempuan yang berlari karena malu bertemu seseorang yang disukainya.

"... **Menarik**..."

~xxx~

Di saat langit sedang menumpahkan kesedihannya, semua orang memilih untuk berada didalam rumahnya, begitu pula dengan Taehyung yang duduk di sofa, dengan selimut yang memeluknya dari belakang, serta susu coklat hangat, dan ditemani oleh sebuah tv yang dari tadi asik memprediksikan kondisi cuaca di esok hari, kenapa semua tayangan yang ada di tv tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya sama sekali, padahal ia berharap semua tayangan yang ada di tv bisa menghibur dan menemaninya yang kini dilanda kebosanan.

Bagus !

Sekarang ia terjebak didalam rumahnya dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa mengubah posisinya yang tadi duduk dengan kaki bersila kini menekuk kakinya sehingga menempel dekat dadanya, asap yang mengepul dari susu hangat yang Taehyung minum tampak sangat jelas, sebenarnya susu itu ia buat tidak untuk ia diminum, namun hanya untuk digenggam agar tangannya merasakan kehangatan...Aneh bukan ?

1 detik...

5 detik...

10 detik...

Dan Taehyung langsung bangkit dari posisinya masih sambil menggenggam cangkir susu hangatnya, ia berjalan ke arah rak buku yang letaknya tak jauh dari jendela ruangan yang ia tempati, dan tangannya segera mangambil buku secara acak, lalu ia membaca sambil berdiri menghadap tepat ke jendela, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia merasa seperti ia sedang diperhatikan, dengan gerakan cepat ia menatap keluar jendela dan melihat seseorang dengan hoodie hitam yang mencurigakan menatapnya untuk beberapa detik sampai kemudian orang mencurigakan itu lari dengan cukup kencang.

Siapa dia ?...

Taehyung takut, tidak mungkin bukan kalau perasaannya berkata benar ? Mungkin saja itu hanya lelaki biasa yang hanya iseng-iseng memperhatikan Taehyung, bisa jadikan ? Tidak mungkin ada orang yang mau diam-diam memperhatikan Taehyung, lagipula apa manfaatnya? Taehyung itu aneh, tidak menarik...Tidak mungkin ia punya pengagum rahasia, hahaha lucu sekali...

Tidak mungkin juga kalau ia punya stalker...

Tidak mungkin juga kalau sosok mencurigakan itu adalah seorang pembunuh...

Tapi kenapa Taehyung merasa takut ?...

...

Ini sangat aneh, benar-benar aneh, siapa lelaki asing yang mencurigakan itu ?

Karena tak mau larut dalam ketakutan, Taehyung segera kembali fokus pada buku yang tengah digenggamnya, buku berjudul 'Lost Boy' itu merupakan buku yang dibuat pada tahun 2007, sudah lama sekali bukan, bahkan Taehyung sudah lupa bagaimana cerita dari buku yang kini sedang dipegang olehnya, yang Taehyung ingat hanyalah bagian favoritnya dimana sang tokoh utama perlahan-lahan memudar, karena kenyataannya sang tokoh utama tidaklah nyata, mengerikan...

 _" **Ehehe...Akhirnya...Rahasia"**_

Tiba-tiba saja ucapan yang keluar dari mulut lelaki tampan tadi sore melintas di otaknya, ia pun langsung meletakkan kembali buku berjudul 'Lost Boy' yang sudah berdebu kembali ke raknya, dan berjalan lagi ke arah sofa untuk duduk dan mengambil buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan kota, namun sebelum itu, ia meletakkan gelas yang ia bawa ke meja kecil yang ada di depan mengambil buku berjudul 'Killing Me Softly' yang ia taruh begitu saja di sofa-tempat ia duduk tadi- dan langsung mengambil posisi nyaman- menidurkan dirinya sendiri di fofa dengan kaki yang diluruskan-selimut yang tadi ia biarkan berantakan di sofa ia pakai lagi,hanya tinggal 3 halaman lagi dan Taehyung telah selesai membaca buku yang ia genggam sekarang.

' _Wanita itu bergetar ketakutan saat melihat seseorang yang ia cintai kini ada didepannya, sebenarnya melihat orang yang kita cintai ada di depan kita tidaklah menakutkan, namun orang yang di cintai oleh Kelly pasalnya sudah di masukan kedalam peti mati dan dikubur 3 hari yang lalu_

" _Siapa kau ?!" Teriak Kelly masih dengan tubuh bergetar dan raut ketakutan._

 _Sosok lelaki yang pernah mengisi hatinya itu hanya diam, tidak menunjukkan raut wajah apapun, Kelly yang melihat itu pun semakin ketakutan, ruangan yang tampak sangat lebar kini terasa begitu sempit, ia tak tahu kemana ia harus lari, sedari tadi ia hanya terdiam, tak sengaja tatapannya mengarah ke sebuah pisau yang letaknya tak begitu jauh darinya, Kelly pun segera berlari agar bisa menggapai pisau yang tertangkap di indra penglihatannya, namun baru saja 1 langkah, sosok lelaki di depannya juga ikut berjalan maju 1 langkah, hal itu membuat Kelly bepikir 2 kali untuk sekedar bergerak, jika ia bergerak maka lelaki menyeramkan jauh didepannya juga akan bergerak._

" _Kelly..."_

 _Suasana gelap di ruangan itu, ditambah dengan suara hujan dan petir yang berkolaborasi dan membentuk sebuah melodi menakutkan, semakin membuat nyali Kelly menciut, untuk beberapa menit ia terdiam berpikir, namun di menit kemudian ia memantapkan nyalinya dan berlari mengambil pisau tajam yang dilihatnya, dodok menyeramkan yang tadi diam pun ikut berlari._

 _Tinggal beberapa senti lagi, tangan Kelly akan menentuh gagang pisau, dan tinggal beberapa senti lagi tangan lelaki yang sudah mati itu menggapai rambut coklatnya yang indah._

 _Jleb !_

 _Kelly bisa merasakan sebuah tubuh tercondong kearahnya, ia juga bisa merasakan cairan basah yang hangat merembes keluar dari sesuatu yang empuk dan mengenai tangannya yang menggenggam gagang pisau itu sudah menancap di perut lelaki tercintanya, akhirnya...'_

KLEK !

Taehyung langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ada di depannya, ia merasa seperti mendengar sebuah suara pintu terbuka, walaupun suara derasnya hujan sangat kencang, namun ia yakin kalau ia mendengar suara -ragu Taehyung berjalan ke arah pintu rumahnya dan melihat kalau pintu itu terkunci, bunyi pintu yang tadi Taehyung dengar hanya sekali, berarti mahluk apapun itu yang masuk kerumahnya hanya membuka pintunya dan tidak menutupnya.

Taehyung dengan langkah perlahan menuju ke dapur dimana pintu belakangnya berada, dan Taehyung langsung merasa takut, karena kenyataannya pintu belakang miliknya terbuka sedikit, dengan lengkah cepat Taehyung langsung menutup pintu belakangnya dan menguncinya, apakah mungkin...Lelaki dengan hoodie hitam yang ia lihat dijendela tadi memasuki rumahnya ?

Haha...Tidak...Mana ada yang mau masuk ke rumah Taehyung, lagipula kalau lelaki mencurigakan itu adalah pencuri, tidak mungkin ia akan masuk ke rumah Taehyung, tidak ada benda berharga didalamnya, tapi bagaimana kalau yang di inginkan sosok misterius itu bukanlah sebuah barang melainkan dirinya ?

Ah tidak, tidak !

Lagipula kalau ada yang masuk ke dalam rumahnya, sudah pasti siapapun itu akan meninggalkan jejak lumpur di lantainya saat ini, kenyataannya lantainya kini sangat bersih, mungkin cuman angin...

Taehyung pun kembali berjalan dengan perasaan yang sudah lebih tenang, karena hal yang ia takutkan tidaklah ada, kemudian ia kembali tiduran di sofanya dan lanjut membaca bukunya.

' _Saat Kelly mendongak untuk melihat korbannya yang hidup lagi dan mengejarnya, ia senang dan bahagia karena ia berhasil membunuh kekasih tercintanya untuk yang ke-2 kali._

" _Hah...Haha" Tawa lirih keluar dari mulutnya._

 _DUAR !_

 _Suara petir serta cahaya kilat bercampur menjadi satu, menyebabkan cahaya kilat menerangi ruangan tempat Kelly dan korbannya bersender di dadanya, namun ia kaget karena wajah seseorang yang ia tusuk dengan pisau bukanlah wajah kekasihnya yang hidup kembali ! Ia pasti salah, cahaya kilat hanya memberinya kesempatan 2 detik untuk melihat wajah korbannya, ia pasti salah lihat, benar...Ia pasti salah lihat._

 _Tiba-tiba saja lampu yang tadi mati kini mulai menyala, dan Kelly dengan takut-takut kembali menatap wajah korban yang ia bunuh._

" _KYAAAA !"_

 _BRUK !_

 _Tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa itu terjatuh karena Kelly mendorongnya saat ia terkejut dan berteriak, ia tidak salah...Wajah itu bukanlah wajah kekasihnya, itu wajah ayahnya._

" _tidak...Tidak...TIDAAAAAK !"_

 _Entah kenapa tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa lemas dan ia terjatuh seketika, satu-satunya orang tua yang ia miliki kini terletak tak berdaya dengan darah yang masih merembes keluar dari perutnya, dengan wajah shocknya Kelly memperhatikan ke-2 tangannya yang berlumuran oleh darah ayahnya, air mata keluar dari matanya dan dengan tangan penuh darah itu ia menutupi wajahnya, berteriak-teriak memanggil ayahnya yang jelas-jelas tak akan bangun dan memeluknya, korban ke-8 Kelly yang sudah direncanakan seharusnya adalah teman ayahnya yang sudah memanfaatkan ayahnya, namun rencananya tak berjalan mulus, karena korban ke-8 nya adalah ayahnya._

 _ **The End** '_

Taehyung segera menutup buku yang ia baca, akhirnya...Selesai juga ia membaca buku tersebut, besok ia tinggal mengembalikannya dan mungkin sekalian meminjam buku baru, diam-diam Taehyung merasa takut...Bagaimana kalau yang masuk ke dalam rumahnya itu hantu ?!

"Kyaa !"

Keadaan berubah gelap, dan membuat Taehyung kaget sekaligus bertambah takut, kemudian setelah beberapa detik menenangkan dirinya sendiri Taehyung langsung meraba-raba meja tempat ia meletakkan gelas yang berisi susu coklatnya, karena keadaan yang gelap ia tidak tahu apa saja yang ia raba, sampai tiba-tiba ia menyentuh sesuatu yang hangat.

"Kyaaa !" Ia berteriak sekali lagi karena sesuatu yang hangat itu bergerak dan menggenggam tangannya, sesuatu yang hangat itu terasa seperti sebuah tangan, namun basah, 'sesuatu' yang aneh itu juga mempunyai 5 jari, tapi tidak mungkin bukan kalau itu benar-benar tangan ?

Pemikiran tentang seseorang yang menyelinap masuk kembali hinggap di kepalanya, tangannya pun bergetar, dengan mata tertutup Taehyung kembali meraba-raba meja di depan sofanya, padahal tanpa ia menutup matanya pun keadaan di sekitarnya tetap saja meraba sesuatu berbentuk persegi panjang yang ia yakini adalah Hpnya, ia langsung mengambilnya dan menyalakannya sebagai media penerangan, ia arahkan Hpnya kesegala arah dan tak melihat apa-apa, setelah itu ia menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

Lalu dengan perasaan yang masih sedikit takut Taehyung berjalan ke dapurnya untuk mengambil sebuah lilin yang pernah ia beli dan ia taruh begitu saja di dapurnya-masih menggunakan Hpnya sebagai media penerangan-, setelah menemukannya ia langsung mencari korek api yang terakir kali ia taruh di kamarnya, lalu setelah ia menemukan koreknya juga, ia langsung mengampit Hpnya dan menyalakan korek apinya lalu mengarahkan api tersebut ke lilinnya.

Puas dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan, ia langsung melempar Hp yang tadi ia ampit di lengannya dan melemparkannya ke kasurnya, lalu berjalan lagi ke dapur untuk mengambil lilin lebih banyak lagi, bodoh sekali, kenapa ia tak mengambil lilinnya sekalian tadi !?

Namun setelah ia mengambil 3 lilin lagi, salah satu lilinnya terjatuh lalu berguling menjauh dari Taehyung dan Taehyung harus berjongkok untuk mengambilnya, saat ia hendak bangkit lagi dan tak sengaja mengarahkan cahaya lilin ke atasnya, ia melihat sebuah siluet tubuh tinggi berdiri dengan hoodie hitam.

"KYAAAA !"Teriakan itu terdengar sangat keras mengalahkan suara hujan di luar.

"SI-SIAPA KAU !?" Tanya Taehyung masih sedang berteriak dan sambil menutup matanya.

Perlahan-lahan mata itu terbuka sedikit dan Taehyung tak melihat apa-apa didepannya, hanya bayangannya sendiri yang sedang terduduk dan memegang lilin dengan cepat ia segera bangkit lalu berlari ke ruang keluarganya sendiri, meninggalkan lilin-lilin yang tadi ia ambil kecuali yang sudah ia nyalakan, dengan gerakan terburu-buru ia meneteskan tetesan lilinnya ke meja di depan sofanya lalu menempelkan lilinnya dan langsung tiduran di sofanya menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut kemudian cepat-cepat memejamkan matanya hari esok segera menyambutnya.

~xxx~

Taehyung terbangun karena suara kicauan burung tertangkap oleh indra pendengarannya, lilin yang semalam ia biarkan menyala kini sudah mati dan batang lilin itu sudah mencair, dengan mata yang belum terbuka sepenuhnya ia menengok ke arah jam yang terletak di dindingnya.

08.38

Matanya langsung melebar dan dengan cepat ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu membereskan barang-barang yang ia letakkan di mejanya semalam, seketika gerakannya melamban karena melihat segelas susu hangat yang kemarin ia buat kini sudah tinggal setengah, seingatnya kemarin ia tidak meminum susu itu sama sekali...Mungkinkah ?

Tidak ! Ia berubah menjadi paranoid lagi, sudah lupakan saja !

Dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang karena ketakutan ia langsung mengambil gelas itu dan berlari ke dapur, meletakkan gelas yang ia mabil di tempat piring kotor dan langsung ke kamarnya untuk mengambil handuknya lalu kamar mandi ia masih memikirkan segala hal yang semalam terjadi, tidak mungkin bukan kalau yang meminum susu di gelasnya seekor semut ? Tidak mungkin juga ia meminumnya, dan masalah tentang sebuah bayangan tinggi didepannya semalam, suara pintu terbuka, sebuah tangan yang menggenggam tanganya...Semua pasti hanya kan ?

Setelah selesai mandi Taehyung langsung masuk ke kamarnya untuk ganti baju, ia mengganti baju yang semalam ia pakai dengan sebuah sweater coklat yang kebesaran, celana jeans berwarna hitam dan di tambah aksesoris kaca mata yang menghiasi wajah manisnya, ia juga mengambil sebuah tas berwarna hitam, didalamnya ia masukan buku yang ia baca semalam, dan ia juga mengambil Hpnya-yang semalam ia banting ke kasurnya begitu saja- lagi perasaan takut menggelayutinya, tepat saat ia menyalakan Hpnya untuk melihat jam, ia melihat bahwa wallpaper di Hpnya bukanlah wallpaper yang lama, melainkan wallpaper baru...

Foto seorang lelaki yang tersenyum menampilkan gigi kelinci miliknya yang Taehyung akui tampak imut, anehnya lelaki itu mengambil foto itu hanya sampai sebatas hidungnya, dan membuat Taehyung tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan sempurna, ia merasa tak pernah memiliki foto ini di Hpnya, dengan tangan dan jari yang bergetar Taehyung membuka semua file di Hpnya untuk mengecek dimana ia menyimpan foto itu,

File Download, tidak ada...

File Camera, tidak ada...

File Bluetooth...

Ya, ia menemukan foto itu di File Bluetooth miliknya dan saat ia melihat kapan foto itu dikirim ia langsung menjadi takut setengah mati...

Foto itu dikirim 9 jam yang lalu, tapi seingat Taehyung 9 jam yang lalu... Itu artinya semalam!

Semalam ia sendirian bukan ?!

Taehyung langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kencang-kencang dan berusaha melupakan hal yang baru saja dilihatnya, ia mengganti lagi wallpaper baru itu, dengan wallpaper lamanya dan langsung menaruh Hpnya kedalam tas, setelah itu ia berlari dari kamarnya, kaluar dari kamarnya dan pergi menuju tempat kerjanya.

~xxx~

Tepat diperjalanan ia hanya terus menunduk, berusaha menghindari tatapan-tatapan merendahkan dari semua orang yang tak sengaja berpas-pasan dengannya, beberapa dari mereka berbisik-bisik ke telinga temannya, walau berbisik, Taehyung bisa mendengarya-dengan samar.

"Manis...Tapi sayangnya kelihatan kuno"

"Baju itu di jaman ini ?...Aneh"

"Sweater itu seperti punya kakekku"

Dan lain-lain, karena ia merasa risih mendengar semua bisikan itu, tangannya langsung merogoh tas hitamnya untuk mencari benda yang sekarang di carinya, sayangnya saat ia membuka tas tersebut ia tak melihat earphone putih yang biasanya selalu , terpaksa ia harus berjalan dengan langkah lebar dan agak cepat.

~xxx~

Taehyung berdiri di ambang pintu dengan mata yang melirik kekanan dan kekiri, tempat kerjanya ini selalu saja sepi, tempat luas dan lebar yang di penuhi rak-rak buku serta pemuda-pemudi berkaca mata yang duduk diam sambil membaca buku yang ada di genggaman mereka masing-masing.

"Aigoo, Taehyungie...Apa yang membuatmu terlambat, hmm ?" Tanya seorang wanita sekitar berumur 60-an yang tak sengaja lewat di depan Taehyung sambil membawa buku bertumpuk-tumpuk di tangannya.

Taehyung yang melihat wanita tua itu kesusahan segera mengambil beberapa buku di tangan wanita, sehingga wanita tersebut hanya membawa 3 buku yang tidak terlalu berat.

"...Emm, hari ini Taehyung bangun kesiangan Halmeoni" Jawab Taehyung.

"Apakah tidurmu nyenyak ?...Kau pasti tidak bisa tidur semalam sehingga kau bangun kesiangan, benarkan ?" Tanya wanita itu sambil mengangkat tangannya ke udara, hendak mengelus rambut Taehyung.

Taehyung yang mengetahui, kalau tangan keriput wanita itu tidak bisa menggapai pucuk kepalanya, maka Taehyung segera menunduk, dan tangan rapuh itu berhasil mengelus kepalanya, Taehyung suka wanita ini, ia lembut, dan penuh kasih sayang, tak pernah memarahi Taehyung dan selalu melempar senyum ke arahnya, sososknya membuat Taehyung teringat pada ibunya.

"Ah~ Kau memakai sweater tua ini lagi...Mendiang Choi pasti sangat senang karena sudah membuat keputusan yang benar dengan memberikanmu sweater yang ia rajut sendiri" Ujar wanita itu sambil menatap Taehyung yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan tatapan bangga.

"...Aku bisa membayangkan senyumnya sekarang" Balas Tahyung dengan lirih.

"Kita semua merindukannya, sayang" Lanjut wanita itu.

Keadaan di sekitar berubah menjadi agak canggung, sampai akhirnya suara lembut wanita tua itu tertangkap indra pendengaran Taehyung.

"Kau tatalah buku ini di rak nomor 87, ini semua merupakan buku baru, siapa tahu kau mau meminjam salah satunya...Di ruanganku masih banyak lagi, nanti bantulah aku untuk menatanya" Ucap wanita itu dengan senyum ramah khasnya.

"Ne, halmeoni" Balas Taehyung sambil menunduk dan membalas senyum wanita tua itu.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah dengan sedikit terburu-buru menuju rak nomor 87, sesuai yang di katakan wanita tua yang tadi Taehyung temui, di perjalanan menuju rak nomor 87 tersebut sesekali Taehyung menyapa semua pekerja yang bekerja di perpustakaan kota Seoul, tempat ini sangat besar dan luas, terdapat 3 lantai yang semuanya di penuhi rak-rak buku dan Taehyung suka tempat kerjanya ini, banyak buku yang bisa ia pinjam, dan para pekerja lainnya pun sangat ramah-kebanyakan dari mereka berusia lebih dari 45 tahun-Namun Taehyung senang bergaul dengan mereka-.

Bahkan sweater yang ia pakai hari ini merupakan sweater yang di berikan oleh salah satu pekerja tempat ini yang sudah meninggal 7 bulan yang tua itu sangat menyenangkan, ia dekat sekali dengan Taehyung, karena ia mengganggap Taehyung adalah cucunya, alasan lelaki tua itu memberikan sebuah sweater pada Taehyung karena ia telah bersusah payah merajut sweater tersebut untuk cucunya yang nyatannya tak pernah diciptakan dan hidup didunia ini, begitu ia melihat Taehyung, lelaki tersebut langsung tersenyum bahagia, katanya ia merasa seorang cucu yang dulu sempat pergi darinya kini kembali kedalam wujud Taehyung, karena itulah Taehyung mendapatkan perlakuan paling spesial dari lelaki itu.

Tes !

Setiap kali Taehyung memikirkan sosok lelaki itu, ari mata selalu menetes dari matanya, jujur saja semua pekerja di perpustakaan ini Taehyung anggap sebagai keluarganya, semua sangat baik hati dan sangat ramah kepadanya, itulah yang membuat Taehyung betah bekerja di perpustakan ini.

Bruk !

Karena berjalan sambil melamun, tak sengaja ia menabrak seseorang sehingga menyebabkan tumpukan buku yang ia bawa-dan dia juga-terjatuh.

"Aow~" Rintih Taehyung sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja ? Astaga maafkan aku" Ujar orang yang tak sengaja menabrak Taehyung sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke Taehyung, hendak membantunya berdiri.

Taehyung yang memang kesusahan berdiri sekarang, langsung membalas uluran tangan tersebut dan bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya, akibat tarikan tangan dari seseorang yang menabraknya sangat kuat, Taehyung lagi-lagi terjungkal, namun ia terjungkal ke pelukan seseorang yang menabraknya.

...

Suasana berubah menjadi sangat hening, yang Taehyung dengar hanyalah suara detak jantung dirinya yang berdetak cepat dan juga suara detak jantung lainnya yang berdetak tak kalah cepatnya.

Tunggu...

Detak jantung lain ?!

Taehyung mendongak ke atas dan melihat seorang lelaki juga menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget, dengan cepat Taehyung melepaskan tangannya yang tak sengaja bertengger di leher lelaki yang ia tabrak.

"MA-MAAFKAN AKU !"

Saking malunya Taehyung sampai mengucapkan kata 'Maaf' dengan cukup kencang, membuat suara 'Sst' dari kejauhan terdengar, karena sadar ucapannya terlalu kencang ia langsung menutup mulutnya dan menunduk malu.

"Hehe, uhuk !"

Taehyung sempat mendengar suara kekehan yang tak asing di telinganya, namun suara kekehan tersebut tersamarkan karena pelakunya membuat suara batuk palsu untuk menutupi kekehannya.

"Jadi...Kita beretemu lagi"

Mendengar suara menenangkan itu Taehyung langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat orang yang tadi tak sengaja menabraknya merupakan lelaki yang duduk disebalahnya saat di taman.

"...Sedang apa ka-kau disini ?" Tanya Taehyung dengan malu-malu dan tergagap.

"Aku hanya sedang mencari inspirasi disini, tak kusangka kita kabarmu ?"

"Ba-baik"

Lelaki yang-tak sengaja-Taehyung peluk tadi merupakan lelaki yang ia temui di taman, astaga, kini ia ingin sekali menyembunyikan wajahnya di tumpukan buku yang ia bawa tadi...

Tumpukan buku ?...

"Eh, astaga !"

Setelah menyadari kalau buku yang tadi ia bawa terjatuh dan belum ia ambil, ia langsung berjongkok untuk memunguti buku yang berserakan di lantai.

Tetapi tak sengaja ia melihat sebuah tangan putih juga ikut memunguti buku yang berserakan di lantai, ia sih senang-senang saja dibantu, masalahnya adalah, hanya tertinggal satu buku dan saat ia hendak mengambilnya tak sengaja tangan putih besar itu juga bergerak untuk mengambil buku tersebut.

Karena tangan Taehyung yang kalah cepat, tangan putih gagah itu sudah menyentuh buku tersebut sedangkan tangan Taehyung berada di dengan cepat Taehyung langsung menarik tangannya lagi dan berdiri sambil menunduk untuk menutupi semburat merah di pipinya, Taehyung tahu kalau lelaki didepannya tersebut berusaha menahan tawanya, Taehyung tak mengerti kenapa pria didepannya ini selalu saja tertawa melihat tingkah memalukan Taehyung.

"Ini..."Tangan putih besar yang tadi tak sengaja Taehyung sentuh kembali terulur di depannya sambil menggenggam sebuah buku.

"Te-terima kasih" Balas Taehyung.

"Maaf, seharusnya tadi aku berjalan dengan hati-hati" Ujar pria berambut hitam legam tersebut sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Tidak, ini salahku...Akulah yang seharusnya berjalan dengan hati-hati" Lanjut Taehyung.

Mereka berudua terdiam sejenak sampai akhirnya Taehyung merasa beban yang ia bawa di tangannya menjadi berkurang, dan ia baru saja tersadar kalau lelaki didepannya ini mengambil beberapa buku yang Taehyung bawa dan hanya menyisakan 7 buku untuk Taehyung bawa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Tanya Taehyung

"Membantu...Apa salahnya membantu ?"

Kalimat itu membuat Taehyung merasa hangat didadanya, kalimat sederhana yang tak pernah seseorang tujukan padanya, Taehyung senang karena ternyata masih ada orang yang mau membantunya.

"Mau diapakan semua buku ini ?"Tanya pemuda didepannya.

"Di taruh di rak nomor 87..."Jawab Taehyung dan berjalan duluan masih sambil menunduk, karena sumpah ia malu sekali dengan kejadian yang tadi menimpanya.

"Baiklah" Sahut lelaki berambut hitam tersebut sambil mengekori Taehyung.

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam keadaan yang hening, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka suara atau mengobrol ringan.

"Ah, ini dia" Gumam Taehyung sambil berjalan di antara rak nomor 86 dan 87.

Dengan langkah semangat Tahyung meletakkan buku-buku yang ada di tangannya ke rak dengan rapi, setelah buku yang ada di tangannya habis, Taehyung memutar balik tubuhnya menghadap lelaki yang membantunya membawakan buku, dan ia langsung mengambil satu-persatu buku lalu meletakkannya di rak.

"Hanya ini tugasmu ?" Tanya pemuda dibelakangnya.

"Tidak, masih ada lagi..."Jawab Taehyung.

"Hey, ini lucu...Kita sudah berbicara banyak hal kemarin dan sekarang, tapi aku belum mengetahui namamu, jadi...Bolehkah aku tahu siapa namamu ?"

Wow, padahal kemarin baru saja Taehyung hendak menanyakan namanya, tapi kini semuanya berbalik, Taehyung dengan malu-malu menjawab pertanyaan lelaki didepannya.

"Taehyung...Namaku Kim Taehyung"

"Taehyung ?...Nama yang manis, namaku Jeon Jungkook, panggil aku Jungkook saja sudah cukup"Jadi selama ini lelaki yang dulu ia perhatikan dari kejauhan bernama Jungkook, dan apanya nama yang manis ? Taehyung merasa kalau namanya itu biasa-biasa saja.

"Jadi Taehyung-ssi...Kau seharusnya memanggilku 'Hyung' bukan ?"

"Eh ?" Taehyung bingung, kenapa ia harus memanggil Jungkook dengan sebutan 'Hyung' apakah Jungkook lebih tua darinya ?

"Kau jelas lahir di tahun 1998 bukan ? Atau lebih dari itu ?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Tidak...Aku lahir tahun 1995"

"..."

Taehyung dapat melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah lawan bicaranya saat ini, memangnya Taehyung terlihat lebih muda daripada usia aslinya ?

"Wow, aku tak menyangka...Jadi aku yang harus memanggilmu 'Hyung' begitu ?" Lanjut Jungkook, Taehyung mendengar ucapan Jungkook hanya mengangguk, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang terkesan polos di mata Jungkook.

"Oh...Kurasa aku memang harus memanggilmu 'Hyung', baiklah...Aku harus pergi sekarang, kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi...NgomoNg-ngomong, aku suka sweatermu Hyung."Ujar Jungkook sambil tersenyum menampakan gigi kelincinya yang imut dan menepuk pundak Taehyung lalu berjalan meninggalkan Taehyung.

Jantung Taehyung berdetak dengan cepat lagi, orang-orang yang tadi berpas-pasan dengannya tidak memuji sweater yang ia kenakan, mereka mencaci makinya, sweater yang dianggap kuno dan aneh untuk dikenakan di jaman modern seperti ini, dipuji ?

Oleh pria dengan wajah tampan yang mengenakan pakaian keren dan modis...

Beberapa orang yang merendahkan Taehyung saja, tidak ada yang cantik dan tampan...Tapi Jungkook ?

Ia memujinya ?

Untuk beberapa saat Taehyung senang, sampai akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa senyum itu tampak tak asing.

Gigi kelinci itu ?...

Entah kenapa Taehyung merasa gigi itu mirip sekali dengan gigi kelinci yang ia lihat di wallpapernya tadi pagi, mungkinkah foto yang dijadikan wallpapernya tadi pagi adalah foto Jungkook ? Tidak, pasti bukan hanya Jungkook yang memiliki gigi imut seperti itu, pasti ada yang orang lain yang memiliki gigi yang sama persis seperti gigi Jungkook, lagipula sepertinya yang dikatakannya kemarin sore, bahwa Jungkook adalah orang percaya kok akan hal itu...

Jadi tak mungkin foto itu foto Jungkook.

~xxx~

Pagi hari sudah berganti menjadi sore hari, dan buku yang kemarin Taehyung pinjam sudah ia kembalikan, kini gantinya ia meminjam buku lainnya yang berjudul 'The Wind's Twellve Quarter : Short Stories' yang dibuat oleh Ursula Le Guin.

Sebenarnya buku itu hanya berisi beberapa kisah pendek, seperti buku yang didalamnya hanya berisi kisah pengantar Taehyung memilih untuk meminjam buku itu karena kata nyonya Lee buku itu sangat bagus dan terdapat kisah menginspiratif didalamnya, dari berbagai kisah pendek yang bagus didalamnya, yang paling bagus kata nyonya Lee adalah kisah yang berjudul 'The One Who Walk Away From Omelas' itulah mengapa Taehyung ingin membacanya.

Dengan langkah yang di iringi oleh hembusan angin yang menyebabkan beberapa helai rambutnya menari-nari dengan indah, ia berjalan menuju rumahnya, sambil membaca sinopis yang ada di belakang buku,walau baru membaca sinopssinya. Taehyung sangat yakin kalau semua kisah yang ada di dalam buku itu bagus-bagus.

Tak terasa ia sudah sampai di rumahnya, dan kali ini hujan tak menemaninya sehingga, ia tak perlu mengambil selimut dari dalam kamarnya atau membuat susu hangat untuk menghangatkan tangannya.

Taehyung meletakkan bukunya di meja depan sofanya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya kembali, setelah keluar dari kamar mandi ia langsung mengganti bajunya dngan sebuah kaos berwarna putih yang kebesaran serat celana pendek yang nyaman untuk dipakai, dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya, ia mulai duduk di sofa dan mengambil buku yang tadi ia taruh di meja, kemudian ia membaca buku tersebut.

Bermenit-menit sampai berjam-jam Taehyung dengan sabar membaca semua kisah di buku itu hanya untuk menantikan kisah 'The One Who Walk Away From Omelas', sampai akhirnya setelah halaman lama ia balik, ia menemukan kisah yang ingin ia baca.

' _The One Who Walk Away From Omelas_

 _Dengan sebuah dentingan dari bel yng berbunyi, para burung wallet membumbung ke langit, Festival Musim Panas telah datang ke kota Omelas, terang dan menjulang disisi laut, tali-temali dari perahu-perahu yang berlabuh dan bendera-bendera jalan-jalan di antara rumah-rumah beratap merah dan dinding bercat, diantara taman-taman berlumut tua dan di bawah deretan pepohonan, melewati taman-taman besar dan gedung-gedung umum, arak-arakan mereka bersikap sopan : para orangtua dengan mantel panjang kaku berwarna ungu muda dan abu-abu, para penjaga kuburan, wanita-wanita yang anggun dan ceria menggendong bayi-bayi mereka, mengobrol seraya mereka berjalan._

 _Di jalan lainmusik berdentum lebih cepat, sebuah gong dan tamborin yang berkilauan, dan orang-orang pergi menari, arak-arakan itu berupa -anak menyelinap kesana-kemari, suara mereka nyaring terdengar layaknya penerbangan silang burung walllet di antara suara musik dan arak-arakn berpusat ke sisi utara kota, tempat disebuah lembah air raksasa yang disebut Green` Fields diaman para anak lelaki dan perempuan, bertelanjang di udara yang cerah, dengan kaki dan tanganpanjang yang luwes berlumuran lumpur, melatih kuda-kuda pemberontak mereka sebelum pertandingan._

 _Kuda-kuda tersebut sama sekali tidak mengenakan perlengkapan apapun selain tali mereka dihiasi pita-pita berwarna perak, emas, dan -hewan mengembangkempiskan cuping hidung mereka dan menderapkan langkah dan menyombongkan diri kepada satu-sama lain, mereka sangat bersemangat, kuda-kuda tersebut menjadi satu-satunya binatang yang mengadopsi upacara-upacara kami, seakan itu adalah upacara ke arah utara dan barat, gunung-gunung menjulang mengelilingi Omelas di pagi begitu cerah sehingga salju yang bertengger di atas Eighteen Peak melelh karena api putih keemasan dari kejauhan udara yang di penuhi oleh sinar mentari, di bawah biru tuanya langit._

 _Angin berhembus cukup kencang untuk membuat spanduk yang menandai jalur pertandingan terus terhempas dan kesenyuian lembah hijau seseorang dapat mendengar musik berhembus melewati jalan-jalan kota, terdengar dekat namun juga jauh dan seakan-akan sedang mendekat, udara dipenuhi keceriaan manis yang samar, yang dari waktu ke waktu bergetar dan berkumpul bersama lalu pecah ke dalam kegembiraan besar dari lonceng-lonceng yang berdentang._

' _Menyenangkan! Bagaimana cara seseorang menceritakan mengenai kesenangan ? Bagaimana mendiskripsikan masyarakat Omelas?'_

 _Mereka bukanlah orang-orang yang sederhana, kau tahu, meskipun mereka kita tidak lagi banyak mengucapkan kata senyuman telah menjadi mendirpsikan mengenai hal ini, seseorang cenderung membuat suatu mendiskripsikan hal ini, seseorang cenderung mencari-cari pewaris kerajan selanjutnya yang menunggangi seekor kuda jantan yang cantik dan dikelilingi oleh para kesatrianya yang terhormat, atau mungkin di dalam tandu keemasan yang dipikul oleh budak-budak tidak ada tidak menggunakan pedang, tidak juga memelihara bukan kaum juga tidak tahu apa peraturan dan hukum dalam kehidupan bermasyarakat mereka, tapi aku curiga pada suatu peraturan dan hukum yang bisa dihitung dengan jari di kota yang mereka lakukan tanpa kemornakian dan perbudakakan, mereka juga hidup tanpa bursa efek, iklan, intel, dan bom._

 _Ku ulangi sekali lagi, mereka ini bukanlah masyarakat yang sederhana, bukan juga gembala yang lembut, bangsawan yang biadab, utopis yang sama rumitnya dengan adalah kita memiliki kebiasan buruk, didorong oleh orang-orang yang menjunjung tinggi keilmuan dan para aristokrat, yang menganggap kebahagiaan merupakan hal raa sakit yang merupakan kecerdasan, hanya hal buruk yang adalah penghianatan yang dilakukan seorang untuk mengakui kedangkalan mengenai keburukan dan kejenuhan buruk dari rasa kau tak bisa mengatasinya, bergabunglah dengan itu masih terasa sakit, ulangi hal untuk memuja keterpurukan itu adalah adalah untuk menyangkal kepuasan, memeluk kekerasan adalah untuk kehilangan kekuasaan atas segala nyaris kehilangan pegangan : kita tak lagi dapat mendiskripsikan seseorang yang bahagia, tidak juga dapat membuat perayaan kesenangan._

 _Bagaimaan caranya supaya aku bisa menceritakan padamu mengenai orang-orang dari Omelas ? Mereka bukanlah orang-orang naif dan bahagia meskipun anak-nak mereka pada kenyataannya merasa -orang Omelas itu adalah orang yang dewasa, cerdas, penuh semangat yang kehidpannya belum di keajaiban ! Tapi kuharap aku dapat dalam perkataanku terdengar seperti sebuah kota dalam cerita dongeng, sangat lampau dan jauh disana,pada suatu akan lebih baik jika kau membayangkannya sesuai gambaran kesenanganmu sendiri, menganggap hal tersebut sewaktu-waktu dapat terwujud, dengan pasti aku tidak bisa menanggapi kalian -tiba aku berpikir, bagaimana dengan teknologi ?_

 _Kurasa baik mobil maupun helikopter pun tidak ada dijalan manapun maupun udara, ini menunjukan fakta bahwa masyarakat Omelas adalah orang-orang yang bahagia. Kebahagiaan itu disadasari hanya oleh diskriminasi mengenai apa yang penting, apa yang tidak terlalu penting atau menghancurkan, dan apa yang tengah kategori, bagaimanapun juga bahwa halyang tidak terlalu penting namun tidak menghancurkan, bahwa hal yang membuat nyaman, mewah, penuh kegembiraaan dan lain-lain mereka sangat baik, dapat memiliki pemanas entral, kereta bawah tanah, mesin cuci, dan semua hal luar biasa yang belum ditemukan disini, sumber penerangan mengambang, sumber daya yang bukan berasal dari minyak, sebuah obat untuk flu biasa, atau mereka juga bisa jadi tak memiliki satupun dari hal-hal itu...Tidak masalah, sesukamu saja.'_

DUAR !

"KYAAA ~"

Taehyung yang awalnya tenggelam kedalam cerita yang dibacanya kini kembali tersadar kedunia nyata saat sebuah suara petir yang kencang tak ingin dikageti dengan cara itu lagi, Taehyung menaruh bukunya dalam keadaan terbuka dan berjalan menuju kaamrnya untuk mengambil earphone putih yang selalu menemaninya disaat membaca seperti ini.

Setelah menancapkan earphone ke Hpnya ia langsung memasangkan earphone ke telinganya dan memutar lagu yang menurutnyas cocok untuk suasana didalam kisah yang ia baca, kemudian ia melanjutkan acara membacanya yang sempat tertunda.

' _Aku cenderung untuk berpikir bahwa orang-orang yang datang dari kota Omelas dan dari pesisir pantai telah mendatangi Omelas pada hari terakhir sebelum festival dengan menggunakan kereta kecilsuper cepat dan kereta trem dua tingka, dan bahwa stasiun kereta Omelas itu adalah bangunan terkeren di kota, meskipun terlihat lebih sederhana daripada 'Farmers Market' ayng luar meskipun memiliki kereta, aku khawatir bahwa bagi beberapa orang sejauh ini Omelas meninggalkan kesan sok , lonceng-lonceng, parade-parade, kuda-kuda,bleh~_

 _Jika kau berpikir seperti itu, silahkan tambahkansebuah pesta sebua pesta seks bisa membuat presepsimu lebih baik, jangan ragu untuk lakukan , mari kita tidak memasukkan kuil-kuil yang dipenuhi oleh pendeta dan pendeta wanita cantik tanpa busana yang sudah setengah mabuk dan siap untuk bersanggamadengan pria dan wanita manapun, kekasih atau orang asing yang menginginkan penyatuan dengan ketuhanan dalam darah, meskipun itu ide adalah ide sungguh, akan jadi lebih baik jika tidak ada kuil apapun di Omelas setidaknya, tidak untuk kuil yang dihuni oleh manusia._

 _Agama, ya, pendeta, saja para sosok indah tanpa busana itu bisa berkeliaran menawarkan diri layaknya kue dadar agung kepada para orang yang membutuhkan dan pengangkatan tamborin ditabuh di atas persanggamaan mereka, dan keagungan dari hasrat dideklarasikan menggunakan gong, dan (bukan poin yang penting) biarkan turunan dari ritual-ritual menyenangkan ini dicintai dan dinantikan oleh hal yang kuketahui, tidak ada satupun di Omelas yang merasa bersalah._

 _Tapi apa lagi yang seharusnya ada disana ?Awalnya kupikir tidak ada obat-obatan terlarang, tapi itu mereka yang menyukainya, rasa manis samar dari Drooz yang begitu pekat menguar keseluruh penjuru yang mana awalanya memberikan pencerahan yang luar biasa, kecermelangan untuk pikiran dan tubuh, dan kemudian setelah beebrapa jam sebuah ketenangan ayng hebat, dan penglihatan yang luar biasa pada rahasia alam yang paling rahasia dan dalam, juga sama menyenangkannya seperti kepuasaan seks di atas semua kepercayaan dan ini bukan pembentukan rasa yang lebih ringan, kurasa itu adalah , hal lain apa lagi yang dimiliki kota menyenangkan tersebut ?Rasa kemenangan, tentu saja, perayaan selagi kita melakukannya tanpa pendeta, biarkan kita melakukannya tanpa tentara yang terbentuk dari pembantaian sukses bukanlah kesenangan yang tepat, bukan itu, itu menakutkan dan tak penting._

 _Kepuasan yang banyak dan tak terbatas, sebuah kemenangan besar tidak dirasakan untuk melawan musuh dari luar namun didalam komunitas dengan orang-orang yang memiliki jiwa terbaik dan teradil serta keindahan musim panas, ini adalah apa yang membuat hati para masyarakat di Omelas membuncah, dan kemenangan yang mereka rayakan adalah untuk sungguh tidak merasa merasa banyak dari mereka perlu untuk mengonsumsi Drooz._

 _Sebagian besar dari arak-arakan telah mencapai Green Fields aroma masakan lezat berembus dari tenda merah dan bir para dari anak-anak kecil terlihat lengket, didalam janggut abu-abu seorang pria beberapa remah roti lezat pemuda dan pemudi telah menunggangi kuda-kuda mereka dan mulai berkelompok di sekitar garis mulai wanita tua yang kecil, gemuk, dan sedang tertawa, sedang membagikan bunga dari dalam keranjang, dan pria-pria muda berperawakan tinggi mengenakan bunganya pada rambut-rambut mereka yang anak berusia sekitar 9 atau 10 tahun duduk di ujung kerumunan, sendiri, memainkan flute -orang berhenti untuk mendengarkan dan mereka tersenyum, namun mereka tidak mengajaknya berbicara, untuk anak yang tidak berhenti bermain dan tidak pernah melihat mereka, mata pekatnya sepenuhnya tersedot ke dalam nada magis dan manis._

' _Dia selesai, dan perlahan menurunkan tangannya yang memegang flute kau percaya ? Apa kau menerima festival tersebut, kota tersebut, kesenangan tersebut ?Kalau begitu, biarkan aku menjelaskan sati hal lagi.'_

 _Di sebuah lantai bawah tanah dari sebuah gedung publik yang indah di Omelas, atau mungkin di dalam gudang bawah tana dari salah satu rumah-rumah besar, terdapat sebuah itu memiliki satu ruangan terkunci, dan tidak ada cahaya mungil menyeruak dari antara celah papan, melampui sebuah jaring laba-laba di suatu tempat didalam gudang bawah satu sudut dari ruang kecil tersebut sepasang alat pel, dengan ujung kaku, beku, berbau, busuk, berdiri didekat sebuah ember kotor, sedikit lembab, sekotor gudang bawah tanah tersebut berukuran 3x2 meter, hanya sebuah lemari sapu atau ruang peralatan yang tak dalam ruangan ruangan tersebut seorang anak sedang bisa jadi seorang lelaki atau seperti berusia sekitar 6 tahun, namun sesungguhnya nyaris 10 tahun._

 _Keterbelakangan dia dilahirkan cacat atau mungkin menjadi idot karena ketakutan, kekurangan gizi, dan tidak mengorek hidungnya dan sesekali menyentuh jari kaki dan alat kelaminnya selagi ia duduk meringkuk di pojok terjauh dai ember dan dua alat takut terhadap alat merasa benda-benda itu menutup matanya, tapi ia tahu bahwa alat-alat pel itu masih berdiri di sana dan pintu terkunci,dan tak pernah ada yang akan saat anak itu tidak punya pemahaman mengenai waktu ataupun rentang waktu, sesekali pintu bererik keras dan terbuka, dan seseorang, atau beberapa orang satu dari mereka akan masuk dan menendang anak itu untuk membuatnya lain tidak pernah mendekat, namun meliriknya dalam mata yang ketakutan dan makanan dan kendi air diisi asal-asalan, pintu ditutup, mata-mata tersebut menghilang._

 _Orang-orang yang berdiri di pintu tidak pernah mengatakan apapun, tapi anak itu, yang tidak selalu tinggal di dalam ruang alat, dan dapat mengingat sinar mentari dan suara ibunya, sesekali berbicara "Aku akan bersikap baik" katanya. "Biarkan aku keluar. Aku akan bersikap baik !" Mereka tidak pernah menjawab. Anak itu biasanya berteriak minta tolong di malam hari dan meratapkan kesepakatan, tapi kini dia hanya membuat semacam rintihan, "Eh-haa, eh-haa" dan dia berbicara semakin sedikit dan begitu kurus hingga tak ada betis di kakinya, perutnya buncit, sehari ia mengonsumsi separuh mangkuk sereal jagung dan dan pahanya dipenuhi nanah karena dia sering kali duduk di atas kotorannya berkali-kali._

Taehyung menutup mulutnya, matanya mulai berlinangan air mata, walau hanya kisah fiksi, namun ia bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang dialami oleh anak yang disebutkan di kisah itu, ia tahu bagaimana rasanya ia bisa berlinangan air mata begitubagian cerita anak tersebut di telah ia baca.

 _Mereka tahu dia ada disana, semua orang di dari mereka telah datang untuk melihatnya, yang lain cukup puashanya dengan mengetahui dia ada di semua tahu bahwa dia harus berada di dari mereka paham alasannya, dan beberapa tidak, namun mereka semua mengerti kebahagiaan mereka, kelembutan dari persahabatan mereka, kesehatan anak-anak mereka, kemampuan para pecipta mereka, bahkan kelimpahan dari panen mereka dan kebaikan cuaca dari langit mereka bergantung sepenuhnya pada kesengsaraan buruk anak ini._

 _Hal ini biasanya dijelaskan kepada anak-anak ketika mereka berusia rentang dari 8 hingga 12, kapanpun mereka terlihat memiliki kemampuan untuk memahami, dan kebanyakan dari mereka yang datang untuk melihat anak tersebut adalah orang-orang muda, meskipun sering juga orang dewasa datang, atau kembali datang, untuk melihat anak peduli seberapa baik masalah tersebut telah dijelaskan kepada mereka, para penonton muda ini selalu saja terkejut dan merasa mual melihat pemandangan merasa jijik dengan pemikiran mereka lebih tinggi merasakan kemarahan,kebiadaban, ketidakmampuan di atas semua ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk anak tidak ada yang bisa mereka anak itu dibawa keluar dari tempat busuk itu, jika dia dibersihkan dan diberi makan dan dibuat nyaman, itu akan enjadi hal yang buruk, tentu saja, tapi jika itu diselesaikan, dalam hari dan waktu itu, semua kemakmuran dan keindahan dan kesenangan Omelas akan membusuk dan dihancurkan. Semua itu adalah menukarkan semua kebaikan dan keagungan dari seluruh kehidupan di Omelas dengan satu perubahan kecil itu, untuk membuang ribuan kebahagaiaan kemungkinan dari kebahagiaan satu orang, itu akan membuat rasa bersalah hadir._

' _Syarat itu ketat dan pasti, bahkan mungkin saja bukan sebuah kata yang baik untuk diucapkan pada anak tersebut'_

 _Sering kali para anak muda pulang berlinang air mata, atau dalam kemarahan tanpa air mata, ketika mereka telah melihat anak itu dan menghadapi paradoks yang buruk mungkin meratapinya selama berminggu-minggu atau selagi waktu berlalu mereka mulai menyadari bahwa bahkan jika anak tersebut dapat dilepaskan, dia tidak akan mendapat banyak hal baik dari kebebasan itu, kesenangan kecil yang sama mengenai kehangatan dan makanan, tanpa ragu lagi, tapi hanya sedikit lebih dari juga terlalu cacat dan idiot untuk dapat mengetahui mana kesenangan yang telah ketakutan terlalu lama untuk dapat dibebaskan dari terlalu tidak tahu adat untuknya dapat merespon perlakuan saja, setelah begitu lama dia mungkin akan meratap tanpa tangis mengenai hal itu untuk melindungi itu, dan kegelapan untuk matanya, dan kotoran untuk dia duduki._

 _Air mata mereka untuk ketidakadilan yang pahit mengering ketika mereka mulai memahami keadilan yang buruk dari realitas, dan untuk menerima hal itu adalah tangisan dan kemarahan mereka, usaha dari ketulusan mereka dan penerimaan dari ketidakmampuan mereka, yang mana mungkin adalah sumber asli dari kemegahan kehidupan mereka tidak memiliki kebahagiaan tawar yang tidak bertanggung tahu bahwa mereka, seperti anak itu, tidaklah memiliki rasa adalah keberadaan dari anak tersebut, dan pengetahuan mereka mengenai keberadaan anak tersebut, yang mungkin membuat keagungan dari arsitektur mereka, kesedihan dari musik mereka, dan kedalaman atas ilmu pengetahuan anak itulah mereka bersikap begitu lembut dengan anak-anak tahu bahwa jika seseorang yang telah rusak itu tidak ada disana merengek dalam kegelapan, seorang anak lainnya, sang pemain flute, tidak dapat membunyikan musik yang menyenangkan selagi para penunggang kuda muda berbaris dalam keindahan mereka untuk perlombaan di bawah sinar matahari dari pagi pertama musim panas._

' _Sekarang, apa kau mempercayai mereka ? Apa mereka tidak menjadi lebih meyakinkan ? Tapi ada satu hal lagi yang harus diceritakan, dan ini cukup luar biasa'_

 _Pada suatu waktu seseorang dari remaja putri atau putra yang pergi mengunjungi anak tersebut tidak kembali ke rumah untuk menangis atau merasa marah, pada faktanya, tidak pulang sama juga seorang pria atau wanita yang jauh lebih tua menjadi diam untuk sehari atahu dua hari dan kemudian meninggalkan -orang ini keluar menuju jalan, dan menyusuri jalanan terus berjalan melewati, dan berjalan lurus keluar dari kota Omelas, melewati gerbang yang terus berjalan melewati tanah pertanian dari -persatu mereka berjalan sendiri, pemuda maupun pemudi, pria maupun tiba, sang pengembara harus melewati jalanan pemukiman, diantara rumah-rumah dengan jendela bersinar kekuningan, dan didalam kegelapan dari mereka sendiri, mereka pergi ke barat atau utara, menuju terus meninggalkan Omelas, mereka berjalan menuju kegelapan dan mereka tidak kembali._

 _Tempat tujuan mereka adalah sebuah tempat yang bahkan lebih sulit di imajinasikan oleh kebanyakan dari kita daripada untuk membayangkan kota tidak dapat mendiskripsikan sama itu tidak pernah mereka sepertinya tahu kemana mereka akan pergi._

 _Mereka yang meninggalkan Omelas.'_

Taehyung langsung menutup buku yang baru saja ia baca, dan walaupun kisahnya agak sedikit rumit namun Taehyung bisa mengerti apa yang dimaksud dalam kisah pendek itu, ia merasa perasaannya bercampur aduk sekarang, karena matanya sudah terlalu berta untuk dibuka, akhirnya Taehyung memutuskan masuk ke kamarnya dan tertidur, serta tak lupa membawa Hp nya yang masih tertancap earphone yang mengeluarkan melodi indah.

~xxx~

Seperti kemarin, Taehyung bangun pagi, mandi, lalu berangkat saja bedanya kini ia mampir ke sebuah cafe yang buka pada pagi hari, well hanya untuk sekedar masuk ke cafe yang ia datangi dan duduk di tempat yang menurutnya nyaman-tempat duduk yang disampingnya jendela, sehingga para pejalan kaki yang lewat bisa terlihat atau melihatnya-, seorang pelayan wanita menghampirinya dan memberikan buku menu kepadanya.

"Selamat datang di Autumn Cafe, anda ingin pesan apa ?" Tanya pelayan wanita itu.

"Uhh...Saya pesan Vanilla Latte hangat, dan umm...Omelete saja"

Taehyung bisa tahu, kalau wanita dihadapannya sama sekali merasa tidak tertarik padanya, matanya kerap kali melihat ke sekeliling, dan ketika ada pelanggan yang berwajah tampan matanya langsung berbinar-binar.

"Baiklah biar saya ulangi, 1 Vanilla Latte hangat, dan 1 Omelete, ada tambahan lain" Tanya pelayan tersebut.

"Tidak, hanya itu saja" Jawab Taehyung sambil menunduk.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar" Pelayan tersebut langsung mengambil buku menu yang tadi diberikan kepadanya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang hanya terdiam tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"Tok, tok"

Samar-samar Taehyung mendengar suara ketukan, namun Taehyung berusaha tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan melanjutkan membaca buku yang berjudul 'The Wind's Twellve Quarter : Short Stories' yang semalam belum selesai sepenuhnya.

"Tok, tok"

Taehyung kerap mendengar suara kaca yang di ketuk, Taehyung menengokkan kepalanya ke samping kiri dan ia melihat Jungkook berdiri membawa payung berwarna merah di tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya mengetuk jendela cafe berkali-kali hanya untuk memanggilnya.

"Jungkook ?!" seru Taehyung yang tak sadar kalau volume suaranya terdengar cukup kencang hingga pengunjung cafe yang kebanyakan pekerja kantoran yang mampir hanya untuk mengisi perutnya di pagi hari sama seperti Taehyung menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Taehyung.

Taehyung lihat Jungkook segera berjalan masuk ke dalam cafe dan duduk tepat di depan Taehyung, bisa Taehyung rasakan kalau pipinya memanas, kenapa ia selalu bertemu dengan lelaki ini ?

"Selamat pagi, Hyung...Bagaimana tidurmu ?" Tanya Jungkook sambil membenarkan syal yang melilit lehernya.

"Nyenyak..." Jawab Taehyung sambil menundukan kepalanya sehingga wajah manisnya tenggelam ke syal putih yang melilit lehernya.

"Udara pagi ini dingin sekali ya, sedang apa kau kesini Hyung ?" Tanya Jungkook lagi yang melipat tangannya di atas meja.

"Sarapan..." Jawab Taehyung lagi.

Suasana berubah menjadi canggung-bagi Taehyung-sampai tak sengaja Jungkook melihat buku yang di bawa Taehyung, tanga putih dan dingin itu langsung terangkat mengambil buku yang di genggam Taehyung.

" 'The Wind's Twellve Quarter : Short Stories', kau membaca buku ini Hyung ?" Tanya Jungkook yang di balas anggukan Taehyung.

"Wah~ tak kusangka selera kita sama, dari semua cerita yang kubaca di buku ini, satu-satunya yang paling bagus menurutku kisah yang berjudul 'The One Who Walk Away From Omelas', kisahnya agak sedikit rumit sih, tapi aku suka"Lanjut Jungkook

Taehyung yang mendengar kisah kesukaannya disebut, langsung kembali menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan tidak percaya, Jungkook yang di tatap seperti itu hanya tersenyum.

"Kau suka cerita itu ?...Aku juga suka ! Semua orang-orang itu kejam, kenapa mereka membiarkan anak kecil tak berdosa hidup dalam kekejaman ? Aku tidak suka mereka, dan aku juga penasaran kemana semua orang pergi dari Omelas, apakah menurutmu akan ada sequel untuk kisah itu ? Haah~ aku berharap Ursula Le Guin membuat sequelnya, tapi ngomong-ngomong nama Ursula Le Guin nama dari negar-" Ucapan Taehyung terhenti begitu ia melihat ekspresi terkejut Jungkook, wajah Taehyung kembali memerah dan ia kembali menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Maaf...Apakah aku terlalu banyak berbicara ?" Tanya Taehyung sambil melirik ke arah Jungkook malu-malu.

"..."

Mereka berdua terdiam, Taehyung memikirkan betapa konyolnya ia berbicara panjang lebar seperti tadi, ia pasti tampak berbeda dengan Jungkook, Jungkook malah berpikir Taehyung tampak sangat menggemaskan, bahkan saat Jungkook melihat Taehyung mengenakan syal putih, kacamata yang membingkai wajahnya, serta longcoat berwarna putih yang senada dengan syalnya, jangan lupakan celana jeans hitam yang menampilkan kontrasnya jika di padukan dengan warna putih, tampak sederhana namun jika kedua warna tersebut dipadukan kesannya lebih berani, terlebih lagi untuk pertama kalinya Jungkook melihat Taehyung berbicara begitu berapi-api tentang buku yang baru saja ia baca, wajah manis yang biasanya tidak ekspresi tadi baru saja menunjukan ekspresi semangatnya, mulut yang biasanya terkunci rapat itu tadi terbuka dan berbicara dengan nada semangat, mata indah yang biasanya tidak memancarkan energi apa-apa tadi Jungkook lihat memancarkan binar Taehyung nampak imut jika lebih sering mengekspresikan dirinya seperti tadi.

Jungkook suka...

"Aku juga bingung, kenapa mereka menyiksa anak kecil malam sepertinya, jika saja di kota ini juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti kisah 'The One Who Walk Away From Omelas' aku juga pasti lebih memilih untuk pergi ke tempat lain"

Ucapan Jungkook membuat Taehyung kembali menegakkan kepalanya, Taehyung kira tingkahnya tadi membuat suasana menjadi canggung untuk -tiba saja pelayan wanita yang tadi mencatat menu yang dipesan Taehyung datang sambil membawakan pesanan Taehyung.

"Silahkan dinikmati...Apakah anda juga mau memesan sesuatu ?"

Taehyung bisa melihat mata wanita itu berbinar saat menatap Jungkook, sudah ia duga...Diam-diam Jungkook melihat perubahan raut Taehyung, ia melihat kepala Taehyung tertunduk lebih dalam.

"Aku pesan makanan dan minuman yang sama dengannya saja"

Taehyung kaget, ia memang baru beberapa hari dekat dengan Jungkook, namun ia tak pernah mendengar nada dingin itu keluar dari mulut Jungkook, si pelayan wanita yang kini mencatat menu Jungkook sih hanya senyum-senyum saja.

"Baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar" Dan pelayan wanita tadi pergi dengan senyum bahagia menghiasi wajahnya.

"A-aku"

Perhatian Jungkook teralihkan begitu ia mendengar suara Taehyung.

"Juga pasti melakukan hal yang sama" Balas Taehyung.

Jungkook mengerti apa yang di bacarakan pria manis didepannya ini, jadi ia membalas ucapan Taehyung sambil menatap Taehyung lekat-lekat.

"Kalau begitu, jika misalkan hal itu benar-benar terjadi, maukah kau pergi meninggalkan Seoul bersamaku Hyung ?"

Lagi-lagi pipi Taehyung memanas ditatap oleh Jungkook dengan tatapan seperti itu, sedangkan Jungkook, lelaki itu hanya senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Kau lihat pria itu ?" Pendengaran Taehyung dan Jungkook menangkap suara seorang wanita, karena suara wanita itu terdengar lumayan kencang ke telinga Taehyung dan Jungkook, jadi mau tidak mau mereka bisa mendengarnya.

"Ya, aku melihatnya...Ia sangat tampan, suaranya begitu dingin, cool sekali~" Ujar wanita lainnya yang merupakan seseorang yang tadi sempat mencatat menu Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Ah~ kau beruntung sekali, bisa mendengar suaranya, aku iri padamu" Ujar wanita lainnnya.

"Kenapa lelaki tampan sepertinya mau duduk dekat pria aneh itu ? Saat aku menanyakan menunya ia hanya terus menunduk"

"Aih~...Mungkin lelaki didepannya itu lelaki pemalu" Balas wanita yang menjadi lawan bicaranya.

"Menurutku dia manis kok"Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki muncul di antara kedua wanita itu dan lagi-lagi pipi Taehyung bertambah panas mendengar omongan itu, sedangkan Jungkook, ia sudah menatap pria itu lekat-lekat.

"Kau homo?" Tanya salah satu dari kedua wanita itu.

"Bukan, tapi jujur saja wajahnya sangat imut untuk ukuran laki-laki"

"Bisakah kalian diam ?!"

Taehyung kaget, karena setelah ini hari pertamanya mendengar nada dingin Jungkook, kini ia juga baru pertama kali melihat Jungkook marah, ketiga orang tersebut terdiam dan langsung pergi begitu saat mereka terdiam, bahkan kini Taehyung merasa selera makannya sudah hilang saat ia melihat Jungkook marah.

"Kau tidak makan ?" Tanya Jungkook yang melihat Taehyung sama sekali tak menyentuh makanan serta minuman didepannya.

"Aku merasa kenyang begitu saja..."Jawab Taehyung.

"Kau pasti takut bukan melihatku marah ?" Tanya Jungkook sambil meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Taehyung.

Detak jantung Taehyung bertambah semakin cepat, dan ia mulai merasa ia akan tak bisa bernafas, ia ingin sekali menyingkirkan tangan Jungkook namun ia takut jika Jungkook berpikir Taehyung memang takut padanya-walau kenyataannya benar-.

"Tanganmu bergetar, kau benar-benar takut ya ?...Maaf, lainkali aku tak akan marah didepanmu"

Tes !

Perlahan-lahan tetesan itu turun semakin banyak dalam tempo lambat, kenapa pagi-pagi seperti ini sudah gerimis ? Taehyung tidak bawa payung, sekarang ia harus apa ?

"Aku akan mengantarmu nanti" Ujar Jungkook yang seperti mengetahui apa yang sedang dipikirkan Taehyung.

"Silahkan dinikmati" Tiba-tiba wanita yang tadi berbicara pada pelayan yang mencatat pesanan Taehyung datang mengantarkan pesanan yang Jungkook pesan.

Jungkook langsung menyantap makanan yang sudah di letakkan di meja sedangkan wanita yang mengantarkan makanan itu masih berdiri sambil memegang Hp nya didepan dadanya dengan erat.

"Emm...Begini, bolehkah aku...Meminta nomor Hp mu ?" Tanya wanita itu tiba-tiba membuat Jungkook menghentikan kunyahannya dan menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan dingin.

"A-aku...Menyukaimu...Mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, aku tahu kau tak menyukaiku, tapi...Setidaknya berikan aku nomor Hp mu" Lanjut wanita itu dengan tangan yang sudah bergetar karena malu.

"..."

Taehyung tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa dadanya begitu sakit, yang jelas nafasnya terasa seperti menghilang entah kenapa, lehernya terasa seperti dicekik, dan kemudian perasaan itu hilang begitu Jungkook menatap wanita tersebut dengan tatapan dingin, lalu berkata.

"Habiskan makananmu Hyung, lalu aku akan mengantarkanmu"

Taehyung langsung tersenyum kecil dan menatap wanita yang masih berdiri sambil memegang ponselnya tersebut menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan benci sedangkan Taehyung menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kemenangan.

Dengan agak canggung wanita tersebut meninggalkan tempat berdirinya dengan perlahan, dan Jungkook sudah seelsai makan sedangkan Taehyung sedang berusaha menghabiskan Vanilla Latte yang di pesannya, saat ia menurunkan gelas mug dari mulutnya, busa kopi dari Vanilla Latte tersebut menghiasi bibir atasnya, kemudian tangan Jungkook bergerak maju untuk mengusapkan ibu jarinya di mulut bagian atas Taehyung untuk membersihkan busa kopi tersebut, detik berikutnya setelah busa kopi du mulut atas Taehyung bersih dan berganti menempel di ibu jari Jungkook, Jungkook langsung menjilat ibu jarinya sendiri yang jelas-jelas tertempel busa kopi yang menempel di mulut Taehyung yang melihat itu tentu saja kaget, ia tak menyangka Jungkook akan sangat berani menjilat busa kopi bekasnya.

"Kau tunggulah disini Hyung, aku yang akan membayarnya"Kata Jungkook sambil bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan ke arah kasir cafe meninggalakan Taehyung yang panik karena ia tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain membayar pesanannya sendiri.

Jika Taehyung berjalan mengampiri Jungkook dan menyuruh Jungkook untuk duduk dan membiarkan ia membayarnya sendiri hal itu pasti berhasil, namun bagaimana jika hal itu tidak berhasil ? Maka Taehyung akan berjalan mundur dengan canggung seperti wanita cantik tadi ? I a tidak mau berakhir memalukan, lalu ia harus bagaimana ?

"Ini"

Sebuah tangan putih dan besar terulur kearah Taehyung, tangan itu menggenggam sebuah kantung plastik dan Taehyung pun menerima kantung plastik tersebut dengan Taehyung memutsukan untuk mengintip kedalam kantung plastik tersebut, ia melihat sebuah 2 Coffee yang sengaja Jungkook pesankan untuk dibawa pulang berserta 2 buah Cheese Cake, Taehyung tentu kaget mendapat kantung plastik yang isinya belum pernah ia beli sebelumnya.

"Siapa tahu nanti kau lapar di perpustakaan" Ujar Jungkook.

Oh, jadi Jungkook membelikan semua ini untuk Taehyung nanti...Tapi di perpustakaankan tidak boleh membawa makanan.

"Te-terima kasih" Balas Taehyung malu-malu.

"Jadi, kapan aku bisa mengantarmu ?"

~xxx~

Sore ini banyak pelajar kutu buku yang masih memakai seragam sekolah mereka bersempat diri menghabiskan waktunya belajar di perpustkaan.

Tik...

Tok...

Tik...

Tok...

Kurang 1 jam lagi dan Taehyung bisa pulang, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 4 sore, ia bisa pulang sebentar lagi, hanya perlu terus bersabar dan menunggu itu saja.

Taehyung sedang duduk di meja khusus untuk penjaga perpustakaan, saat ia tengah asik membaca buku yang berjudul 'The Wind's Twellve Quarter : Short Stories' seorang remaja SMA datang menghampirinya dan meletakkan sebuah buku tebal tepat di atas mejanya.

"A-aku...Ingin meminjam buku i-ini"

Melihat remaja lelaki itu Taehyung jadi teringat pada dirinya sendiri, dirinya yang jika sudah berbicara tepat dihadapan Jungkook.

"Whale ?...Kau suka hal-hal yang berbau paus ya ?" Tanya Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

"Iya...Me-menurutku mereka sangat indah saat berenang dengan bebesar di lautan"

Taehyung yang mendengar jawaban tersebut tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Di mana kau melihat mereka berenang ?"

"Di...Film Dokumenter tentang paus...Ayahku pecinta film dokumenter, dan ia suka sekali mengoleksi film-film dokumenter"

Taehyung mendengar itu jadi tertarik, matanya membulat dengan lucu serta berbinar, ia juga suka film dokumenter.

"Keren sekali...Kapan-kapan, bolehkah aku meminjamnya ?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Te-tentu !...Kapan-kapan ayo kita tonton bersama-sama"

"Ide bagus, apaaku kau punya kartu member perpustkaaan ?" Tanya Taehyung lagi.

"Ada, sebentar"

Remaja SMA itu merogoh sesuatu di kantung celana seragamnya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu berwarna kuning dengan foto dirinya di halaman pertama, saat Taehyung melihat daftar buku yang dipinjamnya ia terkaget, remaja itu baru meminjam 8 buku.

"Apakah kau baru menjadi member di perpustakaan ini ?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Iya...Baru beberapa hari yang lalu"

"Ah~...Pantas saja, bukankah beberapa hari lagi akan diadakan ujian ?" Tanya Taehyung yang sudah selesai menulis judul buku yang dipinjam remaja lelaki tersebut di kartu membernya.

"Iya..." Jawab remaja lelaki tersebut yang taehyung lihat bername tag 'Choi Yoonbum'

"Semangat belajar ya"

Tiba-tiba Taehyung lihat semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipi remaja lelaki itu remaja lelaki dengan kacamata itu segera pergi dengan langkah cepat dan wajah menunduk.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya sekali lagi, ia ingin sekali pulang, kapan ia bisa pulang ya tuhan ? Hanya perlu menunggu 45 menit lagi, sabar merasa bosan dan mengantuk, Taehyung segera melipat tangannya di meja dan menidruka kepalanya di lipatan tangannya, hingga tak sengaja Taehyung tertidur.

~xxx~

Tik...

Tok...

Tik...

Tok...

Tik...

Tok...

"...Taehyung..."

"Apa ?!"

Taehyung segera terbangun kembali setelah mendengar sebuah suara yang tidak asing memanggilnya, sudah jam berapa sekarang ? Kenapa suasananya begitu sepi ? Tak sengaja Taehyung menemukan sebuah kertas dan sebuah kunci di sebelah kertas tersebut, terlipat tak jauh dari tangan kanannya, dengan mata yang sebenarya masih mengantuk, Taehyung segera mengambil kertas itu dan membuka kertas itu terbuka Taehyung melihat sebuah tulisan tangan yang agak sulit dibaca, namun Taehyung tetap berusaha untuk membacanya.

'Taehyung-ssi, saya minta maaf , hari ini saya harus pulang dan merawat kakak saya yang sedang sakit, tadi saya melihat anda tertidur begitu pulas jadi saya tak tega membangunkan anda, saya minta maaf

Yang Sung Bae'

Oh, rupanya sebuah surat, Taehyung ingat orang yang mengirim surat itu berumur 37 tahun, namanya Yang Sung Bae, orangnya sangat tampan, dari yang ia dengar dari para halmeoni, pria itu belum menikah dikarenakan suatu hal yang tidak diketahui siapa-siapa...Tapi, seingat Taehyung, hari jadwalnya Yang Sung Bae lah untuk berjaga sampai jam 9 nanti, jam berapa sekarang ?

...

Masih jam 8 lebih 52 menit, itu berarti, kurang 8 menit lagi agar ia bisa merasa punggungnya sangat pegal, Taehyung segera berdiri dan meregangkan punggungnya hingga berbunyi, setelah itu ia berjalan-jalan sebentar hanya untuk sekedar memastikan bahwa semua buku yang tadi dibaca sudah tertata rapi di rak, awalnya semua berjalan baik-baik saja sampai tak Taehyung sekilas melihat bayangan hitam, bayangan hitam itu bersembunyi di antara rak-rak begitu Taehyung melihatnya, sebenarnya Taehyung ingin sekali menghampiri tempat dimana baynagn hitam itu Taehyung terlalu takut, bagaimana kalau memang selama ini ia memiliki seorang stalker yang terus memperhatikannya ? Bagaimana kalau pada saat itu dirumahnya memang ada seseorang yang menyelinap masuk hanya untuk memperhatikan segala kegiatan yang ia lakukan, bagaimana kalau selama ini diam-diam saat ia tidur ada seseorang yang bersembunyi di bawah tempat tidurnya dan terkadang memperhatikan wajahnya sambil tersenyum sendiri saat ia tertidur ?

Tiba-tiba saja Taehyung mengelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat...

'Tidak Taehyung, tidak usah dipikirkan...Apakah kau mau hal itu benar-benar terjadi ?' ujar Taehyung dalam hati, karena merasa suasana di sekitar semakin mencekam, Taehyung segera berjalan dengan cepat mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari perpustakaan, setelah keluar ia langsung mengunci pintu perpustakaan dan pergi sambil berlari.

Ia bahkan tak peduli kalau seharusnya ia keluar dari perpustakaan 2 menit lagi, jadi dengan perasaan yang masih takut Taehyung segera berlari pulang ke rumahnya, semuanya tidak terlalu menyeramkan saat jalanan masih lumayan ramai di lewati banyak orang, namun semuanya berubah begitu Taehyung sudah sampai di lingkungan rumahnya, dimana semua orang berada di dalam rumahnya dan Taehyung sendirian diluar.

Tap...

Tap...

Tap...

Tap...

Tap, Tap...

Tap, Tap...

Tap, Tap...

Tap, Tap...

Taehyung merasa hal ganjil sedang terjadi, ia mendengar suara langkah lainnya tepat di belakangnya, saat ia berhenti melangkah, suara itu juga berhenti, Taehyung ingin sekali menengok ke belakang untuk memastikan apa yang sedang mengikutinya, jadi ia langsung menengok ke belakang dan hanya melihat jalanan kosong dengan pohon yang menjulang tinggi di depan rumah warga, ia kembali tenang begitu ia tak menemukan sesuatu yang ia kira sedang mengikutinya, sampai ia memfokuskan sesuatu yang bersembunyi di balik pohon itu, sebuah sepatu converse berwarna hitam putih tampak meyembul keluar dari batang pohon yang besar dan hal itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari suasana tenang yang menakutinya.

Kini ia benar-benar yakin kalau memang ada seorang stalker yang mengikutinya, dengan langkah pelan dan tak bersuara serta badan yang tak menghadap kedepan, Taehyung berjalan memperhatikan sosok bayangan di kegelapan yang mengintip kerahnya, memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang ia lakukan, setelah merasa lebih jauh dari sosok yang bersembunyi di pohon tinggi itu, Taehyung segera memutar balik badannya dan lari sekencang yang ia saat itu juga Taehyung mendengar derap langkah yang juga terdengar cepat, bahkan lebih cepat dari derap larinya, karena panik ia semakin mempercepat larinya, dan tak berani melihat ke belakang.

Hanya tinggal beberapa derap langkah lagi, ia bisa sampai ke rumahnya dan masuk lalu melupakan semuanya tepat saat itu juga, namun sayang...Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan menarik kerah bajunya dan membuatnya terjungkal ke belakang, Taehyung memberontak sekuat tenaga begitu orang yang tadi menarik kerahnya kini bergantian meemluk tubuhnya dengan satu tangan sedangkan tangan satunya membekap pikir banyak Taehyung langsung menggigit tangan orang yang sedang membekap mulutnya kuat-kuat dan menginjak kaki orang yang-mungkin-berusaha menculiknya, orang dengan hoodie hitam itu langsung melepaskan Taehyung, dan tudung hoodie nya terdiam di tempat dengan pose siap untuk melawan siapapun yang berani-beraninya hendak menculiknya, sayangnya saat tudung hoodie itu terbuka, orang itu langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya dan bangkit dari posisinya lalu berlari begitu saja.

Taehyung sendiri hanya melongo begitu melihat seseorang yang hendak menculiknya lari seperti seorang pengecut, dengan kesempatan seperti ini Taehyung segera berlari masuk ke rumahnya dan mengunci setiap pintu, serta jendela yang ada di rumahnya, lalu pergi tidur, berusaha untuk menghapus ingatan tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi.

~xxx~

Taehyung hanya duduk diam di kasurnya, jujur saja ia tak bisa tidur semalaman, suara sekecil apapun yang tertangkap indra pendengarannya membuatnya tetap waspada jika saja stalker yang semalam hendak menangkapnya menyelinap masuk ke rumahnya. Ia memang ingin tidur tapi matanya seakan-akan terus terbuka, bahkan kini ia memiliki mata panda yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia duduk dengan perasaan yang masih ini ia memutuskan untuk tidak bekerja dahulu, ia juga sudah mengabarkan nyonya Lee kalau sementara ia akan libur untuk beebrapa hari.

Kruyuk~

Suara perutnya terdengar lumayan keras, ia tahu kalau perutnya itu sedang kelaparan, hanya saja ia sangat takut untuk bergerak 1 senti saja dari tempat duduknya, tapi karena terpaksa, akhirnya ia turun dari kasurnya dan berjalan masih dalam mode waspada ke arah dapurnya untuk sekedar mengambil mangkuk dan sendok lalu menuangkan susu putih serta sereal ke keluar dari dapur ia berjalan menuju sofanya dan menyalakan tv untuk mengusir suasana hening di rumahnya.

' _Selamat pagi para pemirsa yang terhormat, pagi ini ditemukan sebuah mayat di kawasan Distrik mayat ini diketahui seorang remaja-_ _'_

Taehyung langsung mengganti chanel tvnya begitu ia melihat foto dari mayat yang tertampang di televisi ia tidak langsung mengganti chanel tv tesebut begitu foto yang terpampang di layar itu adalah foto dari remaja SMA yang kemarin berbicara padanya tentang buku dan film dokumentari ?

Semua hal yang terjadi selama ini sangat aneh dan mengerikan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? Kenapa hal mengerikan terus mengikutinya ? Apakah semua ini salahnya ?

Dengan gerakan cepat Taehyung berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar, setelah di dalam kamar mandi ia langsung terduduk di lantai kamar mandi yang dingin dan menangis entah karena apa, ia berpikir semua ini salahnya...Apakah stalker itu membunuh semua orang yang dekat dengannya ?

~xxx~

Tahyung duduk di bangku taman sambil membaca buku 'The Wind's Twellve Quarter : Short Stories' yang belum juga ia selesaikan, walau begitu Taehyung tetap dalam mode waspadanya, ia mengamati semua orang yang lewat didepannya, seorang pekerja kantoran yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui Hp canggihnya, seorang wanita cantik yang berjalan-jalan santai sambil diikuti anjing kecil berwarna coklat yang menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya kekanan dan kekiri seakan-akan sedang bahagia, dan Jungkook yang berjalan ke arahnya mengenakan kemeja putih yang membentuk tubuhnya dengan sempurna, topi beanie hitam yang menempel di kepalanya, celana berwarna hitam, di tambah sepatu coklat, dan ia sedang melambai ke arahya.

Eh ! Ke arahnya ?!

"Pagi Hyung" Sapa Jungkook sambil menunjukan senyumnya

"Eh, ya...Pagi" Balas Taehyung dengn malu-malu \seperti biasanya/

Jungkok dengan santainya duduk di sebelah Taehyung yang kini menundukan kepalanya sehingga buku yang ia bawa juga ikut menutupi wajah manisnya.

"Hyung, kau ini...Kita sudah berkali-kali bertemu dan kau masih malau padaku ? Apa yang membuatmu bertindak seperti ini Hyung ?" Tanya Jungkook dengan berbisik di telinga Taehyung sambil menggunakan nada rendahnya yang sialnya terdengar-sangat-sexy.

"Aku hanya tak te-terbiasa..." Jawab Taehyung.

Jungkook tahu, kalau lelaki yang lebih tua darinya 2 tahun ini memang pemalu, tapi apa yang membuatnya malu didepannya ?

"Apa yang membuatmu malu Hyung ?" Tanya Jungkook to the point.

Taehyung terdiam sejenak, enggan menengok ke kanan, dimana tepatnya Jungkook masih bertahan dalam posisinya saat tadi membisikan sesuatu di telinga Taehyung, lebih tepatnya bibir Jungkook masih berada beberapa senti dari telinga Taehyung.

"Karena...Kau tam-tampan Jungkook...Semua orang yang melihatmu akan langsung menyukaimu,sedangkan aku...Aku hanya lelaki aneh yang tidak mempunyai teman, tidak juga berani berbicara pada orang lain, dan tidak menarik, semua orang yang melihatku akan dengan mudahnya tidak menyukaiku, aku juga-"

"Kau manis Hyung...Semua orang tidak menyukaimu karena kau manis, para gadis tidak menyukaimu karena wajah manis dan tubuh rampingmu, seperti yang semua gadis inginkan, para lelaki tidak menyukaimu, karena mereka berpikir ' _ **Kenapa ada lelaki yang lebih cantik dari kekasihku ?**_ ' Jadi jangan merendahkan dirimu sendiri, okey ?"

Untuk pertama kalinya Taehyung merasa spesial, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa seseorang benar-benar menyadari merasa senang...Sangat senang, sehingga ia lupa memasang mode waspadanya.

"Setidaknya, itu menurutku...Kau manis, apalagi saat kau berbicara dengan berapi-api, menegluarkan semua ekspresimu yang sebelumnya tak pernah kulihat"

Dan kata-kata terakhir itu membuat Taehyung tersenyum dengan sangat lebar dan, disaat itu jugalah rasa suka Jungkook pada Taehyung semakin kemudian Jungkook menyadari Hyung kesayangannya itu memiliki kantung mata berwarna hitam.

"Hyung, apa kau tidak tidur semalam ?" Tanya Jungkook.

Taehyung yang mendengar pertanyaan itu segera menghapus senyum lebarnya dihadapan Jungkook, tanpa ia sadari Jugkook masih bertahan pada posisinya saat ia membisiki Taehyung, sehingga saat Taehyung menengok ia bisa melihat wajah Jungkook dari dekat, bahkan bibirnya hampir bersentuhan-hanya kurang beberapa senti lagi-dengan secepat kilat Taehyung menjauhkan dirinya dari Jungkook dan menengok ke arah lain untuk diam-diam menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"Iya...Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa hal aneh sedang terjadi, karena itu aku tidak bisa tidur" Jawab Taehyung

"Hal aneh seperti apa ?" Lanjut Jungkook.

"Kemarin malam ada seseorang yang mencurigakan, orang itu mengejarku dan hampir menangkapku untungnya aku berhasil melepaskan diri, dan juga saat di perpustakaan aku mendengar suara lelaki yang terdengar tidak asing memanggilku, juga 2 hari yang lalu saat rumahku mati lampu, aku merasa ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam rumahku melalui pintu belakang rumaku, awalnya aku tidak terlalu peduli sampai akhirnya aku merasa memang benar ada seseorang yang masuk kerumahku, bahkan saat paginya aku melihat segelas susu hangat yang masih penuh dimalam hari sudah habis di pagi harinya, karena itulah aku mulai berpikir kalau selama ini aku memiliki seorang stalker yang terobsesi denganku...Oh ya, stalker gila itu juga mengirim fotonya ke Hp ku dan mengaturnya menjadi wallpaper"

Taehyung langsung menunjukan foto stalker yang belum ia hapus itu ke Jungkook dan Jungkook hanya diam saat mendengarkan semua itu, sebenarnya mereka berdua terdiam setelah Taehyung menceritakan semua hal yang ia alami, perlahan-lahan Jungkook menjauh dari Taehyung, Taehyung yang menyadari Jungkook agak menjauh darinya segera memasang mimik khawatir, ia kira setelah Jungkook mendengar kisah darinya Jungkook akan berpikir bahwa Taehyung itu menyeramkan dan tak seharusnya orang yang memiliki stalker berteman dengan orang lain karena berteman dengan seseorang yang memiliki stalker gila sama saja dengan mencari hanya berdiri di depan Taehyung dengan wajah tertunduk dan tak melakukan apa-apa, membuat Taehyung semakinn gelisah.

"Hyung..."

Taehyung menelan ludahnya begitu mendengar suara Jungkook yang terkesan serius.

"Hal yang kusukai didunia ini hanyalah melukis, menjadi fotografer, mendengarkan musik dan mengabadikan hal yang menurutku indah, sampai akhirnya 2 tahun yang lalu aku melihatmu duduk di bangku taman ini, sedangkan duduk bersandar di pohon itu sambil melukis sesuatu yang menurut mataku indah, itu kau Hyung...Kau yang duduk diam sambil membaca buku dan terus mengintip ke arahku tampak sangat indah dan imut, aku suka tingkah malu-malumu akhirnya aku melihat wajahmu yang sangat bersemangat saat berbicara tentang kisah 'The One Who Walk Away From Omelas' dimataku kau tampak sangat imut, aku suka ekspresi semangatmu Hyung...Sayangnya yang kulihat darimu hanyalah ekspresi malu dan bersemangat, aku berpikir jika aku menjadi dekat denganmu akankah ekspresi yang menghiasi wajahmu akan berbeda ? Tapi aku salah, ekspresi wajahmu tetap sama, kau terlalu pemalu Hyung...Bila aku menjadi kekasihmu, membuatmu menampilkan berbagai macam ekspresi, apakah hal itu berhasil ?"

Taehyung terdiam, wajahnya seketika menjadi blank, pikirannya pun juga ikut blank, hingga tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan hangat menempel dibibirnya, awalnya ia terkejut sampai akhirnya ia ikut memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi aneh yang sedang dialaminya, perutnya terasa sangat sakit, jantungnya berdetak dengan gila, nafasnya juga terhenti dengan otomatis, seperti inikah rasanya ciuman pertama ?

Jungkook memundurkan wajahnya dan menatap Taehyung yang saat ini sedang mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya karena dadanya terasa sesak akibat ia yang menahan nafasnya tadi.

"Aku juga suka melihat pipimu yang memerah, jadi tolong jangan sembunyikan ekspresi itu" Ujar Jungkook yang kemudian langsung mencium pipinya.

Setelah itu Jungkook langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang menatap punggung lebar itu kian menjauh darinya dengan tatapannya yang masih tak saja, ini pertama kalinya taehyung mendapat pengakuan cinta dari seseorang, terlebih lagi orang yang menyatakan cinta padanya sangat keren, ia tampan, tinggi, baik, pokoknya perfect sekali menurut jadi heran...

Karena ia merasa konyol duduk di taman pagi-pagi dengan wajah blank anehnya, ia segera pergi dari tempat itu menuju ke minimarket dekat rumahnya dan sekedar membeli makanan serta es krim untuk menemaninya nanti malam, ia berniat untuk membaca buku-buku lamanya yang ia simpan di rak buku, well hanya sekedar untuk mengisi waktu luangnya saja, atau mungkin ia akan menata rak serta membawa beberapa buku yang besok akan ia sumbangkan di perpustakaaan.

~xxx~

Di sinilah Taehyung, dengan kaus putih yang kebesaran serta boxer berwarna hitam yang bisa dibilang sangat pendek, duduk di lantai ditemani suara hujan yang mengurangi suasana hening sambil memperhatikan kedua buku yang ia genggam di masing-masing tangannya, ia menemukan sebuah buku yang menarik perhatiannya, di tangan kanannya sebuah buku dengan sampul berwarna orange dan didepannya terdapat gambar sebuah daun Maple yang menggugurkan dirinya, sedangkan di tangan kirinya terdapat sebuah buku yang tidak terlalu tebal, berwarna pink dengan cover bergambar kelopak bunga.

Buku yang berjudul Autumn Leaves dan Awake itu terus digenggam oleh Taehyung, awalnya ia berniat untuk membaca kedua buku tersebut tapi kemudian ia merubah pikirannnya, kedua buku itu merupakan buku kesayanganny, kedua buku tersebut memiliki cerita yang sama-sama bagusnya, dan juga kedua buku tersebut di buat oelh penulis yang sama, alangkah baiknya jika Taehyung menyumbangkan buku tersebut ke perpustakaan tempatnya ia bekerja, bukan ?

Ia segera berjalan ke gudangnya untuk mengambil kardus dan meletakkan semua buku yang ingin disumbangkannya ke tempatnya bekerja, 2 buku sudah ia masukkan ke dalam kardus, dan masih tersisa beberapa ruang di kardus itu.

DUAR !

"KYAAA !"

Taehyung berteriak kencang ketika suara petir meggema dan membuat lampu dirumahnya seketika mati, Taehyung hanya duduk diam dengan tubuh bergetar, ia takut jika disaat seperti ini, stalker itu akan mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan dan menculiknya.

KLEK !

Taehyung menengok ke arah sumber suara, walaupun suara hujan sangat kencang, namun ia jelas-jelas mendengar suara sebuab pintu terbuka, tidak mungkin kalau orang gila itu masuk melalui pintu belakang bukan ? Jelas-jelas pintu belakang rumahnya sudah terkunci dan tak pernah Taehyung buka lagi semenjak hari dimana orang yang terobsesi dengan Taehyung itu menyelinap masuk.

Tap...

...

Tap...

...

Tap...

Taehyung bisa mendengar derap langkah pelan yang tersamarkan oleh suara hujan, ia pun berusaha untuk menahan nafasnya dengan membekap mulutnya sendiri, dengan ketakutan yang luar biasa, Taehyung ikut menutup matanya juga.

...

Keadaan berubah menjadi hening, hanya terdengar suara hujan dan dengan ragu-ragu Taehyung memberanikan dirinya sendiri untuk membuka matanya, Taehyung berpikir mungkin pengggilanya itu berjalan terlebih dahulu ke kamar Taehyung untuk mencarinya, Taehyung pun bernafas dengan lega, perlahan-lahan ia mulai saat ia berdiri sebuah tangan terulur dan membekap mulut Taehyung dari belakang, Taehyung berusaha memberontak sekuat mungkin, saat tangan dingin itu membekap mulut Taehyung, Taehyung bisa mencium bau aneh yang membuatnya pusing dan mual, karena tak mau hidupnya berakhir menyedihkan dengan konyol, Taehyung menggunakan kakinya untuk menginjak kaki seseorang yang kembali berusaha menculiknya.

Stalker gila itu melepaskan Taehyung, dan Taehyung mencoba kabur dengan cara merangkak sehingga tak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun, sialnya kaki orang gila itu tak sengaja menyenggol tubuh Taehyung, dalam dalam satu tarikan di kaki, Taehyung terseret, kemudian ia merasakan tangan basah pria gila itu menjambak rambutnya dan membenturkan kepalanya ke sesuatu yang berujung tumpul, Taehyung tidak tahu apa yang membentur kepalanya, yang jelas setelah itu Taehyung hanya merasakan sakit dan pusing hingga tubuhnya terkulai lemas dan ia tak sadarkan diri.

~xxx~

Tik...

Tok...

Tik...

Tok...

Tik...

Tok...

Suara jam berdetak terus membuat Taehyung terbangun, kepalanya terasa sangat pusing, tubuhnya menggigil karena kulit halus itu menyentuh dinginnya lantai , ia juga merasa tangan dan kakinya tidak bisa digerakan, saat ia membuka matanya hal yang ia sadari pertama adalah...Ia berada di dalam sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi rak buku, namun ia juga menyadari bahwa ia berada di dalam kandang berwarna perak yang sangat besar, kandang yang ia tempati sangat besar, lebar, dan juga memiliki ukiran yang cantik.

"Kau sudah bangun ?"

Jantungnya berdetak cepat begitu mendengar suara seseorang yang terdengar tidak asing, Taehyung segera menengok ke segala arah dan ia menemukan seorang pria sedang duduk di sebuah kursi sambil membaca buku yang mengakibatkan wajahnya tertutup.

"Si...Siapa kau ?" Tanya Taehung dengan suara lemahnya, ia merasa tenggorokannya sangat sakit sekarang, sehingga rasanya ia akan kehilangan suaranya sebentar lagi.

"Aku ?...Kau tidak mengenali suaraku ?" Pria yang tadi membaca buku itu kini menutup bukunya dan meletakkan buku yang ia pegang ke meja kecil di itu juga, mata Taehyung melebar saat mengetahui bahwa seseorang yang sedang berbicara dengannya adalah...

 **Jeon Jungkook !**

"Jung...Kook ?"

Jungkook yang mendengar suara Hyung tersayangnya memanggilnya dengan suara lirih hanya menampilkan seringai kecilnya, dan berjalan mendekat ke arah kandang yang mengurung tampan yang telah mencuri hati Taehyung itu berjongkok dan menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan yang sebelumnya tak pernah Taehyug lihat.

Tatapan yang penuh akan obsesi...

"Oh astaga...Lihatlah ekspresi takutmu itu Hyung dan tubuh indahmu, Aku menyukainya" Bisik Jungkook sambil menjilat mulutnya, saat itu juga Taehyung menyadari bahwa tubuhnya saat ini tidak tertutupi sehelai benangpun.

Tiba-tiba saja Jungkook berdiri lagi dan membukakan pintu kandang yang mengurung Taehyung, walau sudah dibukakan, Taehyung menolak untuk keluar, ia malah semakin mundur, menjauh dari tangan Jungkook yang hendak menggapainya.

"Hyung...Ayo keluarlah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu, **jika kau** **menuruti semua keinginanku"** Ujar Jungkook dengan suaranya yang sangat lembut namun mengandung makna mengerikan yang Taehyung kenal tidak seperti ini sebelumnya, siapakah seseorang yang didepan Taehyung sekarang ini ?

"...Monster..."

"Apa ?..."

Taehyung yakin kalau ia mengatakan kata itu denagn sangat pelan, tapi bagaimana Monster didepannya ini mendengarnya ?

"Kau bilang aku apa ?...Monster ?...Aku MONSTER ?!"

Tepat setelah nada bicara itu meninggi, Jungkook segera menarik rambut Tehyung agar keluar dari dalam kandang, karena kaki dan tangan yang terikat, Taehyung tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain berteriak kesakitan karena setelah rambutnya yang ditarik, tubuhnya yang dibanting, lalu ia ditendangi.

"Hehe...Hahaha...HAHAHAHA !" Taehyung yang mendengar suara tawa seperti maniak itu semakin meringsut ketakutan dan meneteskan air matanya serta berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan isakannya.

"...Hiks..."

Tapi ia gagal, satu isakan terdengar dan tawa maniak itu langsung berhenti, Jungkook yang mendengar itu kembali berjongkok dan raut yang bagaikan iblis itu tergantikan oleh raut malaikat, Jungkook langsung mengelus rambut Taehyung, usapan lembut di kepalanya itu bukannya menenangkan tapi malah membuat tubuh Taehyung bergetar semakin hebat.

"Maaf...Aku tak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu Hyung, aku hanya...Lepas kendali" Ujar Jungkook sambil menangkup wajah Taehyung dengan kedua tangannya lalu menempelkan keningnya ke kening Taehyung.

"...Hiks..." Jungkook langsung mengecup mulut Taehyung untuk menenangkan Tahyung, lalu ia menatap Taehyung lekat-lekat lalu mengelus pipi basah Taehyung dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kau harus tahu Hyung, aku membawamu kesini untuk melindungimu dari semua hal kejam di luar sana, aku juga sudah menyingkirkan mereka semua yang hendak menyakitimu"

"Apa maksudmu...'Menyingkirkan mereka semua ' ?" Tanya Taehyung masih dengan air mata yang keluar dari matanya.

"Kau tahu...Pria tua yang juga bekerja di tempat yang sama denganmu, aku sudah menyingkirkannya, juga lelaki SMA yang meminjam buku hari itu, serta 3 karyawan yang berkerja di Caffe saat kita makan baru saja kusingkirkan pagi tadi sebelum kau bangun, semua sudah kusingkirkan, tenang saja" Jawab Jungkook dengan wajahnya yang tersenyum seakan-akan hal yang ia lakukan tidak akan menyebabkan resiko yang besar.

"Jadi saat di perpustakaan malam itu...Apakah kau-"

"Ya, aku membangunkanmu...Tidurmu nyenyak sekali, bahkan saat aku memecahkan salah satu kaca, kau tidak mendengarnya" Taehyung terdiam membeku mendengar penjelasan yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook, ia menceritakan semua hal yang ia lakukan layaknya bocah berumur 5 tahun.

"Kau juga bodoh sekali, apakah kau tidak sadar bahwa suara pintu terbuka dirumahmu berasal dari pintu belakang ? Kenapa kau malah mengecek pintu depan, hehe, kau memberiku waktu untuk membersihkan jejak sepatuku dengan hoodie kesayangnku, dan juga itu aku memium susu buatanmu, rasanya sangat enak, terlebih lagi kau yang membuatnya...Oh ya, aku juga melukismu 2 tahun yang lalu, kau mau lihat ? Lihatlah ke atas sana" Taehyung pun mendongak ke atas tepat ke arah yang di tunjuk Jungkook, dan ia semakin takut saat melihat bahwa ia dilukis sedang terperangkap di sebuah kandang berwarna perak dengan keadaan telanjang seperti yang baru saja ia alami.

"Kau sangat indah..."Bisik Jungkook sambil menjilat telinga Taehyung.

Tanpa Taehyung sadari kini ia sudah terjerat ke dalam cinta yang berbahaya...

 **THE END**

* * *

Hi~, aku author baru, jadi maaf kalau masih ada beberapa kata yang agak sulit dimengerti, maaf juga kalau ada typo dan alur yang agak susah dimengerti, hehe

p.s : Aku line 2003 bulan Desember salam kenal ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

… _Tired Of This Body …_

 _By Kimmy_

 _{Different Love : Sequel}_

 _Enjoy !_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Taehyung merasakan sebuah kecupan tengah bermain-main di pundaknya. Tubuh kurus yang dipenuhi luka lebam itu terduduk manis dikasur, dipeluk oleh sosok lelaki yang mengaku sebagai kekasihnya. Suhu dingin di ruangan berkurang akibat kulit keduanya yang saling merekat. Suhu tubuh 'Kekasihnya' begitu menghangatkan, tapi Taehyung tidak merasakan kehangatan sama sekali di dalam jiwanya. Bukan hangat macam ini yang ia inginkan. Hangat yang ia inginkan adalah hangat yang berasal dari selimut dan susu chocolate panas buatan tangannya, bukan hangat yang berasal dari sentuhan psikopat di belakangnya ini.

"Tae, lihat aku"

' _Take my eyes, take them aside'_

Dengan mudahnya tubuh Taehyung menuruti ucapan psikopat yang mengaku sebagai kekasihnya. Ia balikan tubuhnya menghadap Jungkook. Seorang pria muda yang berhasil mendapatkan dan mengurung tubuhnya di dalam genggaman tangannya. Jungkook, seorang pria muda yang berhasil menangkap cintanya…Secara paksa. Taehyung tidak akan pernah sudi memberikan apapun kepada monster itu.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau matamu itu sangat indah ?"

Taehyung terdiam, pupil matanya memilih untuk menatap tangannya. Matanya sudah muak melihat wajah monster itu hari demi hari.

' _Take my face, and desecrate'_

"Hey, tersenyumlah…Aku memujimu tadi"

Taehyung memaksakan bibir pucatnya untuk membentuk sebuah garis lengkungan yang tidak murni muncul dari dalam hatinya. Lengkungan itu sudah jelas 100% sebuah lengkungan paksa. Taehyung benci jika Jungkook sudah mulai menyuruhnya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Ia terpaksa melakukan semua itu, jika ia tidak melakukan apapun yang keluar dari mulut si brengsek itu, maka sebuah luka baru akan menghiasi kulitnya.

' _Taek my arms and legs…They get in the way'_

Sejujurnya, Taehyung sudah tidak peduli. Ia sudah tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi kecuali 'Kekasihnya' ini. Taehyung tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi yang bisa menghalangi Jungkook untuk memiliki dirinya sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

' _And take my hands, they'll understand'_

Taehyung bisa melihat ketulusan di manik mata Jungkook. Kalau dilihat lebih jelas lagi, Jungkook memiliki manik mata layaknya anak kecil yang baru diberikan balon oleh orang tuanya, gigi kelinci imut yang mencuat ketika ia tersenyum mendukung paras tampannya untuk menjadi semakin menawan. Sejenak Taehyung luluh begitu melihat seorang anak kecil hidup di dalam mata Jungkook. Jungkook yang saat ini lebih Taehyung sukai, sosok Jungkook yang saat ini ada didepannya bisa membuat Taehyung jatuh cinta, jika Jungkook ingin dicintai Taehyung sepenuh hati.

Jungkook didepannya begitu romantis. Taehyung yang dibangunkan oleh Jungkook, Jungkook yang berlutut di depannya sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang setangkai bunga. Sebuah bunga liar yang memiliki kelopak berwarna ungu.

"Entah kenapa bunga ini mengingatkanku padamu" Ujarnya.

Kalimat polos itu keluar dengan bebasnya, membuat Taehyung seketika melupakan semua hal kejam yang telah Jungkook lakukan padanya. Dengan senyum tulus, Taehyung menerima bunga liar itu dari tangan Jungkook. Jungkook pun tersenyum semakin lebar dan menunjukan gigi kelincinya.

"Aku tidak tahu nama bunga itu jadi aku menyebutnya 'Taehyungie'…Di luar ada banyak, mau lihat ?" Jungkook berkata begitu cerianya sambil mengulurkan tangannya di depan Taehyung.

Taehyung pun mengangguk, ikut menunjukan senyum perseginya di depan Jungkook. Lalu dengan beraninya ia menerima uluran tangan Jungkook. Kedua tangan kurus dan ramping milik Taehyung mengerti dan percaya bahwa Jungkook yang sekarang tak akan menyakitinya.

' _Take my heart, pull it apart'_

Taehyung terdiam. Dadanya terasa sakit, seperti sesuatu tengah mencengkramnya dan berusaha meremukannya. Ini bukan Jungkook yang ia lihat kemarin pagi. Hancur sudah bayangan Taehyung tentang Jungkook kecil. Monster itu datang lagi, menghapus sosok anak baik di dalam mata Jungkook.

 **Buk !**

Sebuah buku sempat melayang ke arah Taehyung, beruntungnya Taehyung langsung meloindungi dirinya sendiri menggunakan kedua tangan kurusnya. Kali ini Taehyung memang salah, ia mengakui sendiri.

"Apa maumu ?!" Jungkook berteriak, sebuah teriakan yang memekakan telinga.

Taehyung hanya berani menunduk. Mata monster itu terlalu menakutkan untuk ditatap, anak baik itu pun juga menghilang tidak tahu kemana.

"Aku sudah memberimu kesempatan untuk menjadi orang normal…Aku sudah membebaskanmu dari jeruji, aku sudah memberimu akses untuk masuk dan keluar dari rumahku, aku memberikanmu segalanya…Apakah ini balasanmu ? **Kenapa kau mencoba kabur dariku ?!** "

Ini salahnya, seharusnya ia tidak mencoba kabur dari 'Kekasihnya'.

' _Take my brain, or what remains, a_ nd throw it all away'

Ini semua membingungkan, baru beberapa jam yang lalu Taehyung dihajar habis-habisan dan kini sosok anak kecil itu kembali datang menemuinya sambil membawa sesuatu yang disembunyikan di belakang punggungnya.

Taehyung tidak tahu apa itu, tapi ia berharap Jungkook tidak melakukan apa-apa lagi yang bisa menyakiti tubuh lemahnya.

"Maaf…"

Kalimat itu sudah sering keluar dari mulutnya, sampai-sampai Taehyung tidak tahu lagi apakah kalimat itu memang benar-benar terucap atau akan dilupakan beberapa jam kemudian.

"Jika kau mengikuti semua peraturan yang kuberikan ini semua tidak akan terjadi"

Yah, ini semua…

Jika Taehyung tidak memiliki pikiran untuk kabur maka tali yang mengikat tangan dan kakinya tidak akan terpasang.

"Maaf karena sudah menyakitimu"

Taehyung memejamkan matanya begitu sebuah tangan bergerak menuju ke arahnya. Namun bukan tamparan atau apapun yang ia rasakan kecuali kelembutan sebuah tangan yang menarik dagunya. Kemudian disusul dengan sbeuah kecupan lembut di bibir pucatnya.

Taehyung membuka satu matanya dan melihat Jungkook tengah tersenyum lembut, sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan di belakang punggung pun di perlihatkan kepada Taehyung. Sebuah buku novel…

"Maaf karena sudah melemparkan buku ke arahmu, kuharap aku tidak akan mengulanginya"

' _Cos I've grown tired of this body…A cumbersome and heavy body'_

Sebuah suara detak jam membuat Taehyung merasak semakin gelisah. Pelukan hangat dibelakangnya tidak dapat menenangkannya. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah, ia sudah lelah. Fisik dan mental. Tidak ada yang bisa memberinya energi, tidak aka nada energy yang mau masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Setelah Jungkook puas bermain-main dengannya, ia ditinggal begitu saja. Ditinggal kelelahan dan tidak berdaya. Taehyung masih ingat bagaimana panasnya permainan ranjang Jungkook, bagaimana kuatnya Jungkook menyelam begitu dalamnya dan membuat tubuhnya menggila, bagaimana liarnya Jungkook bergerak, dan bagaimana rakusnya Jungkook melahap tubuhnya.

Ia lelah, Taehyung lelah.

Semua anggota tubuhnya lelah, namun ia tidak akan pernah bisa beristirahat dengan tenang kecuali sesuatu dapat membunuhnya.

Taehyung harap Jungkook dapat melakukannya…

 **END**

* * *

 _Lagi kuker & bosen…rnr juseyooooo~ thank you~_


End file.
